Seitenwechsel
by Nantea
Summary: UPDATE: Kap18: ....als sich Schwarzes Haar in sein Blickfeld schob wusste er, dass es nicht seine Ginny war. Und trotzdem fühlte es sich gut an, wahnsinnig gut, aber war es richtig? DMGW
1. Der Anfang vom Ende

1. Der Anfang vom Ende

Es war ein grauenvoller Morgen als plötzlich ein Schrei die Stille durchbrach „Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Ginny" Schnell hastete er die Treppe hinunter warf im vorbei rennen den morgenmuffligen Ron fast um und erreichte die Küche, wieder einmal in Rekordzeit. Ginny stand aufgeregt inmitten von Töpfen und Pfannen und rief Verwünschungen gegen die Decke oder besser gesagt gegen Pig der die gesamte Küche verwüstete. „ Ginny ist alles in Ordnung!" „ Du meinst außer diesem blöden Federvieh…"

Die Tür knarrte und ein zerknautschter Rotschopf betrat die Küche. Mit einem murren setzte sich Ron an den Küchentisch „Man Harry was dachtest du denn das plötzlich Du-weißt-schon-wer persönlich in der Küche steht" Harry konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen seine Nerven waren jedoch bis zum zerreisen gespannt, aus Angst es könnte jeden Moment könnte ein Angriff stattfinden.

Während Ginny weiter gegen Pig wetterte wunderte sich Harry das Miss Weasly nirgends in der Küche zu sehen war normaler weise war sie um diese Zeit schon längst mit der Arbeit beschäftigt und schickte Ginny ständig durchs Haus um irgendwas zu erledigen. Doch heute schien Ginny die Küche hüten zu müssen. Sie sah wiedermal wundervoll aus selbst wenn Sie noch etwas schlaftrunken aussah.

Wo ist eigentlich eure Mum?" fragte er sie. „Im Garten du weißt schon …." sie rollte mit den Augen. "Fleur" Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit stand kurz bevor und heute Abend sollte das Probeessen stattfinden. Was bedeutete Mrs. Weasley war überarbeitet, Ihre Kinder gestresst, ihr Ehemann mit den Nerven am Ende, ganz zu schweigen von Harry.

Fast schon froh darüber das er den Anfang seiner Ferien bis zu seinem Geburtstag bei den Dursleys verbringen hatte dürfte. Trotzdem war auch er sichtlich gestresst sein Haar schien nicht mehr wirklich so wiederspennstig wie früher und sein Gesicht war blass außer dem sah er aus wie jemand der in kurzer zeit abgemagert sei.

Dieser Zustand hatte aber wenig mit der Weasley-Hochzeit zu tun und eher mit dem Umstand das Voldemort da draußen war und bald die Jagd losgehen würde. Die Jagd nach dem Horkruxen. Immer wieder sagte er es sich vor: Die Schlange, der Becher etwas von Gryfindor und Ravenclaw und natürlich war da noch der Teil der in dem Körper war.

Harry wollte gerade Milch unter seine Haferflocken mischen als er das wütende Geschrei von draußen merkte. Ginny stürmte nach draußen um wieder einmal einen Streit zwischen Mrs. Weasley und Fleur zu schlichten. Und so schlichen Harry und Ron nach oben zurück in ihr Zimmer das früher den Weasley Zwillingen gehört hatte. „Und bist du immer noch sicher das Mum während der Hochzeitszeremonie keinen Einspruch erhebt, immerhin hasst sie Fleur wirklich?"

Er und Ron hatten eine kleine Wette laufen. „Nunja ……." Sie wurden unterbrochen als Hermine hereinplatzte „Guten Morgen, habe ich da was von einer Wetter vernommen?..." „Vernommen tsss wie lange stehst du schon vor der Tür und lauscht" grinste Ron sie an. „Ronald Weasley denkst du wirklich ich halte es für nötig zu lauschen" fragte sie in gespielt bösen Ton. „Nein, nein und was ist der wahre Grund deines Besuchs!" „Mrs. Weasley schickt mich ihr sollt helfen. Harry du im Garten und du Ron in der Küche!" „Man wieso muss eigentlich immer ich Küchen dienst schieben!" Harry grinste:" Tja du gibst eben eine klasse Figur hinterm Herd ab!" Ron warf ein Kissen nach ihm. „Mach dir nichts draus Ron ich muss auch Kochen helfen" Also dann gehen wir?" Rons Miene war plötzlich von Enthusiasmus und Tatendrang erhellt und dann stürmte er schon hinunter. „Warum wohl der plötzliche Sinneswandel……?" Fragte Harry sie und grinste. Hermine zuckte kurz verlegen mit den Schultern und folgte Ron in die Küche. „Lange konnte es Hermine auch nicht mehr ignorieren und bald werden die beiden ein Paar sein, als ob sie es nicht auch möchte" dachte Harry „aber was wird dann aus mir? Ach was i vergönn es den beiden." Immer noch grinsend rannte er ihnen hinterher.

Am Abend versammelte sich die Familie Weasley, ihre Gäste und auch Harry vor dem Haus um auf das Brautpaar zu trinken. Fleur war heute wieder besonders elegant gekleidet und Ron warf ihr ständig Blicke zu, die Hermine ihrerseits mit bösen und eifersüchtigen Blicken zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Ginny beeil dich!" Harry wandte sich um und entdeckte Ginny wie sie die Treppe heruntereilte sie sah wunderschön aus doch Harry musste sich in Erinnerung rufen dass er sie ab nun nur mehr als eine Art Schwester sehen durfte. Oft lag er nachts im Bett und dachte darüber nach was wäre hätte er keine Narbe auf der Stirn und kein Voldemort würde dort draußen lauern. Er könnte Ginny nun in die Arme schließen und ihr einen Kuss geben und sanft über ihr Haar streichen.

Die Gedanken endeten als ein Knall die Luft erzittern lies. Die letzten Gäste waren eingetroffen „Lupin, Tonks es freut mich so euch zu sehen." „Immer doch, Molly. Und Bill schon aufgeregt?" Lupin schüttelte Bill die Hand. Lupin sah wie immer, und das trotz des offensichtlich neuen Umhangs müde und überfordert aus. Wahrscheinlich war bald Vollmond oder er hatte wieder einmal einen Auftrag für den Orden erledigen müssen!

Während des Essens verlief nach Mrs. Weasleys wünschen alles planmäßig das hieß nach ihren Maßstäben das niemanden etwas von George und Freds Juxartikeln untergeschoben wurde und natürlich das das Essen an sich gut schmeckte.

Plötzlich jagte ein entsetzlicher Schmerz durch Harrys Narbe. „Harry, alles in Ordnung!" Arthur Weasley schaute ihn besorgt an.

„Jaaaaa ist schon wieder vorbei!" Doch plötzlich kam der Schmerz zurück stärker als zuvor!" Er schlug mit der Hand gegen seine Stirn inzwischen starrte ihn alle Anwesenden an. „Harry möchtest du dich einen Moment ausruhen, ich meine wir alle waren die letzte Zeit angespannt!" „Nein das ist es nicht es ist…..er!" Und plötzlich erfasste es ihn als würde jemand Crucius Flüche in dichter Reihenfolge auf ihn abschießen. Er schrie und merkte dass er vom Stuhl fiel. Er fühlte ihn, Voldemort! Anders als bisher, stärker! Er war vergnügt! Er hörte sich schreien und er wusste was es war, Voldemort freute sich über einen baldigen glorreichen Sieg. Menschen aus dem Orden! Plötzlich hörte er sich selbst schreien: „Er will töten, er ist hier!" Plötzlich verebbte das Gefühl mit einem Schlag und er setzte sich Ruckartig auf, starrte in das leichenblasse Gesicht von seinen beiden Freunden. Entsetzt packte Harry seinen Zauberstab und sprang auf drehte sich den Feldern vor dem Fuchsbau zu. Doch nichts passierte. Hinter ihm hörte er die Stimme von Bill: „Harry glaubst du nicht das du dir das nur eingebildet hast immerhin passiert das doch öfter oder?" Natürlich passierte das öfter aber noch nie so stark. „Harry setzt dich doch wieder." hörte er die flehende Stimme von Hermine. "Bitte!" „Aber ich schwöre es euch er ist hier!" „Harry bitte?"

Da erhellte ein Blitz den Himmel. Bill sprang auf Fleur lies einen kleinen Schrei ertönen die Festtafel wurde umgestoßen und Mrs. Weasley zog ihre Kinder ins Haus. 70 Personen in Panik, Harrys Narbe zuckte, es schien ihm zu gefallen. Er drehte sein Gesicht den Feldern zu und erkannte eine vermummte Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang! „Harry komm ins Haus!" Doch es war zu spät, er hörte die nur all zu bekannte Stimme die das vertraute Sirren des Todes mit sich brachte, und er wusste seine Zeit ist gekommen!

Voldemort, wendete sich ab. Es war vorbei, nach 16 Jahren war es vorbei, er hatte gesiegt.


	2. Augen zu und durch

2. Augen zu und durch

Flammen schossen gen Himmel und der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch lag in der Luft. Es war eine Ekelerregende und grausame Arbeit die Trümmer nach Überlebenden zu durchsuchen und diese zu eliminieren.

Voldemort hatte Potter getötet und damit war er sofort wieder verschwunden, aber die Drecksarbeit mussten immer seine Totesser erledigen. Immer wieder hörte er die Schreie der Opfer. Draco hob den Kopf und blickte Richtung Fuchsbau oder besser gesagt auf die Brennenden Überreste. Voldemort hatte wieder zugeschlagen und er, Draco Malfoy, hatte dabei geholfen wieder einmal Unschuldiges Leben zu zerstören.

„Draco hier sieh dir das an!" Theodor Nott kam auf ihn zu und hielt einen wütenden und arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Kater von sich gestreckt in den Händen. Doch trotz der Verletzungen schien das Tier immer noch genug Kraft zu besitzen um Nott weiter zu beißen und zu kratzen.

„Ist das nicht das kleine Kuscheltier von Granger? Denkst du nicht auch sie wird ihn vermissen?" Draco wendete den Blick von dem Kater ab und sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen warf der Junge den Kater über die Schulter und in das Brennende Haus, wo man wenig später die qualvollen Laute vernahm die der Kater in seinen Letzten Minuten von sich gab.

„Ups, hoffentlich hat ihr nicht zu viel an der Kratzbürste gelegen!" grinste er.

Doch Draco erwiderte nichts, er wandte sich ab und ging um das Haus herum bis zum Gartentor wo sich 3 vermummte Gestalten unterhielten! Er wendete sich an eine der drei:„Tante Bellatrix wir haben keine Überlebenden mehr entdecken können." Die kleinste der drei Gestalten schob die Kapuze zurück:" Habt ihr auch wirklich überall nachgesehen?" „Ja"

„Gut, was ist mit Potters Leiche wurden die Anweisungen des dunklen Lords befolgt?"

„Er wurde verpackt und ins Hauptquartier geschickt!"

„Ausgezeichnete Arbeit, Mr. Malfoy" Meldete sich Severus Snape und schob nun auch seine Kapuze zurück. Seine Augen glänzten als er den brennenden Fuchsbau betrachtete

„Es wir auch langsam Zeit das die Welt von Verräter befreit wird!"

Der letzte Totesser gab ein Knurren von sich und Draco zuckte zurück: "Und was ist mit den Restlichen Leichen?" fragte er mit krächzender, tiefer Stimme. „Voldemort will dass wir sie als kleine Abschreckung so liegen lassen" Bellatrix wandte sich um und blickte den Mann abschätzend an

„Aber die Leichen sollen nicht geschändet werden!"

„Wie schade!" war die Antwort und Fenrir Greyback zog mit seiner Zunge seine gelben Spitzen Zähne nach.

„Nun den, da Potters Körper in Sicherheit ist können wir gehen!" Bellatrix zog ihren Zauberstab und schickte das Dunkle Mal in den Himmel und damit verschwanden die drei.

„Und sie sind sich ganz sicher dass er es war?"

„Ja verdammt noch mal er war es eindeutig persönlich!"

„Nun ja wir haben alle gewusst er würde ihn selbst vernichten wollen……"

„Hören sie auf so über Harrys Tod zu sprechen!" schrie Arthur Weasley den Ministeriums Beamten an, Tränen rannten ihn übers Gesicht „und den meiner Frau, meines Sohnes ….. meiner Familie!"

Ginny kam auf ihren Vater zu „Ist schon gut Dad!" sie strich ihrem Vater über den Rücken und schloss die Augen doch immer wieder spielte sich das Geschehen vor ihren Augen ab. Harry der fiel, ihre Mutter die sich Schützend vor sie stellte …….. und Fred.

Immer noch nicht gefunden!

Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Wie konnte das nur passieren. Seit 2 Stunden versorgte man sie jetzt schon und immer wieder wurde ihnen bewusst wie viel sie heute verloren hatten. So viele mussten sterben. Ginny hörte hinter sich Tonks Stimme die sanft auf Lupin einredete:" Er hat nicht gelitten es ging sehr schnell!" Und Kingsley Shacklebolt der geschockt auf Moodys Magisches Auge starrte das er in seiner Hand hielt, dessen durchdringenden Blick niemand mehr spüren würde. Fleurs Eltern saßen abwesend in einer Ecke des Raumes und trauerten um ihre jüngste Tochter nach.

„Miss. Weasley möchten sie sich hinlegen. Wir haben ein Zimmer für sie bereitgestellt!" „Nein, danke ich……"

„Ginny, bitte ruh dich aus tu es für mich." Sprach ihr Vater sie an und schickte sie mit der Heilerin fort. Sie führte sie vorbei an anderen Zimmern wo ihre anderen Angehörigen und Freunde untergebracht und untersucht wurden. Die Heilerin führte sie zu dem Zimmer wo auch schon Ron, Hermine und George lagen. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss setzten sich die anderen auf.

„Und haben sie noch jemanden gefunden?" fragte Hermine sie, deren Halbverbranntes Gesicht mit einer orangenen Paste eingeschmiert wurde. Ginny blickte zu George und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Fred hat es nicht überlebt?" Ginny schüttelte wieder weinend den Kopf. Ron kam zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ist schon gut Gin, schon gut!"

Die Nacht war eine der schlimmsten ihres Lebens ständig sah sie Flammen und sie hörte Schreie. Schreie von Menschen die sie kannte, die sie liebte. Harry wie er mit geweiteten Augen umfiel und ihre Mutter, wie der Todesfluch sie traf als sie sich schützend vor sie stellte. Wie der Totesser über ihre Mutter hinweg stieg und auf sie zukam. Wie jemand einen Fluch auf dem Totesser abschoss und sie einen dumpfen Schlag auf ihren Kopf bekam und in Dunkelheit versank.

Schreckhaft setzte sich Ginny auf. Wie spät war es? Sie stieg aus dem Bett und merkte dass die anderen noch schliefen. Immer noch müde stieg sie aus dem Bett und ging zum Fenster um in die tiefe, schwarze Nacht zu starren. Erst jetzt hatte sie bemerkt dass jemand sie gerettet hatte und sie wusste nicht wer. Wer hatten den Fluch abgeschossen und warum hatte er sie danach Bewusstlos geschlagen. Ginny wusste das sie erst viel später in dem Dorf aufwachte, das sie in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus befand, vom Angriff aber verschont wurde. Dort fanden das Ministerium sie auch als sie nach ihr suchten und brachten sie ins St. Mungus zu den anderen Überlebenden. Sie würde es wohl nie erfahren. Tränen stiegen wieder auf und sie legte sich wieder zurück ins Bett.

Doch noch jemand konnte nicht schlafen. Draco Malfoy wälzte sich ebenfalls auf seiner Pritsche hin und her. Von den Geschehnissen aufgewühlt stand auch er bald auf und schlich in die Küche hinunter um sich etwas zu trinken zu hohlen.

Als er leise durch den Flur schlich und am Wohnzimmer vorbei bemerkte er das dort jemand am Feuer saß. Seine Mutter.

„Mum was machst du um diese Uhrzeit du solltest schlafen!"

„Draco tut mir leid ich muss die Zeit vergessen haben!" sie drehte sich um und zuckte zusammen als sie die Gestalt ihres Sohnes sah. Seine geröteten Augen die immer noch vor Schreck geweitet waren, die leichenblasse Haut, sein verschwitztes Haar. Er sah krank aus.

„Draco ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme stand auf und schloss ihren Sohn in die Arme. Er zitterte. Draco völlig überrascht durch diese Gefühlregung seiner Mutter lies zu das sie die Arme um ihn legte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, geliebt zu werden.

„Draco wenn du möchtest könnte ich dich decken ich würde niemanden verraten wo du steckst……"

Sie kam nicht weiter Draco schob sie von sich „Wovon sprichst du Mutter?"

„Davon das du nicht mehr lange durchhältst. Ich sehe doch wie du dich abquälst Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht. Du bist nicht dein Vater! Du bist kein skrupelloser Mörder!"

„Trotzdem wird es von mir erwartet." Gab er leise von sich.

„Draco bitte flieh tu es für mich, du wirst nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Dein Gewissen plagt dich. Du willst das doch gar nicht!"

„Mutter hör zu ich habe diesen Weg gewählt und ich werde tun was ich tun muss, was auch schon mein Vater vor mir getan hat! Ich habe dem Dunklen Lord die Treue geschworen und ich will treu sein." Er wurde leiser „Bis zum Tod. Dienen ein Leben lang oder Tod Mutter das war meine Entscheidung. Verzeih mir!"

Damit drehte er sich um und verlies den Raum ging zurück in sein Zimmer das er mit den anderen Schülern des dunklen Lords teilte. Legte sich schlafen. Überlies sich den Träumen von Flammen und Tod und der kleinen Ginny Weasley der er das Leben rettete.


	3. Entdeckungen

3. Entdeckungen

Ein unbeschwertes Lachen war zu hören. Ein Roter Vorhang legte sich über seine Augen er spürte etwas Weiches auf seinen Lippen. Er fühlte sich glücklich an und unbeschwert wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er fühlte die Freiheit, die Freiheit von allen Verpflichtungen. Sein größter Wunsch war es die Zeit anzuhalten und diesen Moment einzufangen und nie mehr loszulassen. Doch dann brach ein Feuer aus, alles drehte sich er hörte Schreie, er lief in der Dunkelheit umher. „Bitte nicht, Mum!" „Aaahhhhhh!" Er schoss einen Fluch ab. Sie drehte sich um und……

„Aufwachen! Glaubt ihr etwa das Training erledigt sich von alleine. Los, los!" Ein dumpfer Knall war neben seinem Bett zu hören. Draco drehte sich um und spähte auf seinen Wecker. 6 Uhr morgens.

„In 5 min seit ihr unten!" hallte Snapes stimme durch den Raum.

„Mhhhhhhhhhhh" hörte er vom Boden, Blaise war aus dem Bett gefallen. . Schnell zogen sich die 6 Jungen Männer um und verließen das Zimmer in dehnen notdürftig 6 Feldbetten aufgestellt worden sind. Draco ging in die Küche und nahm sich ein Glas Wasser. Vor dem Training etwas zu essen war umsonst er würde es ohnehin nicht bei sich behalten können. Geflüster drang an sein Ohr es kam von draußen. Bellatrix und Snape unterhielten sich über den Unterricht.

„Und du denkst sie schaffen das?"

„Ja, sie sind soweit" Snape machte eine pause und sprach dann weiter „lediglich Draco bereitet mir sorgen."

„Draco? Mit dem Jungen ist alles in Ordnung in seinen Adern fließt das Blut der Blacks und……."

„Ja, ja Bella, dennoch er ist nicht ganz bei der Sache und der letzte Auftrag hat ihn ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht!"

„Ach was……"

„Bella seien wir uns doch mal ehrlich in einer brenzligen Situation wo Draco sich für eine Seite entscheiden muss wäre ich mir nicht sicher ob er nunja ….."

„Du zweifelst an ihm?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Nicht an seinen Magisch Fähigkeiten. Das hat er bewiesen, aber solange er selbst nicht an unsere Sache glaubt sondern nur wegen seines Vaters hier steht - denke ich es ist besser wenn er keine Aufträge mehr entgegen nimmt."

„Was! Unmöglich der Dunkle Lord würde das nicht verstehen er würde ihn womöglich sogar umbringen."

„Aber versteh doch Bella in seiner jetzigen Lage, jetzt wo er sich noch nicht sicher für eine Seite entschieden hat, stellt er für uns eine Gefahr da."

Draco hörte wie Bellatrix empört nach Luft schnappte. Doch Snape riss wieder das Wort an sich

„Was natürlich nicht bedeutet dass ich dem Dunklen Lord davon erzählen werde. Wir sollten ihn lediglich etwas vom Geschehen zurück halten. Du verstehst. Alles langsam auf ihn Einwirken lassen, ihm zeigen was Macht über die Schwachen bedeutet, für was er kämpft. Erst wenn er sich entschieden hat ist auf ihn vollkommener Verlass!"

Damit wurde das Gespräch unterbrochen den die anderen Schüler waren nach draußen gegangen. Draco stellte das Glas langsam ab. Was er gehört hatte beunruhigte ihn. Vertrauen war wichtig und offensichtlich hatten sie keines zu ihm. Er ging zu den anderen nach draußen und stellte sich mit ihnen in einer Reihe auf.

„So sehr geehrte Herrschaften heute gibt es eine kleine Übung sie werden die gelernten Fluche in die Praxis umsetzen. Doch bevor wir starten möchte ich das Mr. Malfoy ins Haus zurückkehrt und Wurmschwanz hilft Nagini zu melken"

Es ging schon los, was sollte das, sie mussten ihn nicht beschützen. Er hatte genug Grausamkeiten gesehen um mit allem fertig zu werden.

„Gesehen aber nicht selbst in die Tat umgesetzt!" dachte Bellatrix innerlich als sie Draco's Gedanken lauschte der wieder einmal nicht seinen Kopf vor unerlaubten Besuch schützte. Aber das tat ja keiner von ihnen sie waren Anfänger gegen Auroren hätten sie alle keine Chance. Doch Bellatrix wandte sich wortlos ab um das Übungsobjekt zu holen

„Sir, ich denke ich sollte hier bleiben und dem Unterricht folgen zu können!" trotzte Draco Snape.

Dieser verzog missmutig das Gesicht: „ Ich bitte sie den Übungsplatz zu verlass und sich bei Wurmschwanz zu melden"

„Aber ich bin dafür bereit!"

„NEIN, und jetzt verschwinden sie und helfen sie Wurmschwanz!" jetzt schrie Snape bereits.

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr!" Draco wurde laut und das grinsen der anderen Schüler half auch nicht um seine Situation zu verbessern er wurde wütend „Das können sie nicht machen!" schrie er.

„Draco geh!" die Worte wurden ruhig ausgesprochen dennoch konnte man die Aufforderung dahinter hören. Bellatrix hatte sie gesprochen, sie war zurück und schob zwei gefesselte Menschen vor sich her, offensichtlich Muggel. Draco starrte sie mit entsetzt geweiteten Augen an, drehte sich um und ging. Wie konnte sie ihn so verraten. Als er zurück zum Haus ging hörte er die Schreie der Muggel, die anderen Schüler mussten also Flüche an ihnen ausprobieren damit wäre er auch fertig geworden. Trotzdem stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.

Trotz Snape's Ausdrücklichen Anweisung verzog er sich auf sein Zimmer und dort wartete er auf die anderen. Er stützte seinen Ellbogen auf seine Knie und legte den Kopf in seine Hände schloss die Augen und wartete. Und wartete und wartete. Doch sie kamen und kamen nicht. Er legte sich aufs Bett und starrte auf die Tür. Als diese sich plötzlich öffnete.

Doch weder Blaise noch Nott erschien, noch einer der anderen. Schnell stand Draco auf und legte seinen bösartigsten Blick auf „Wie konntest du Snape nur Recht geben und mich fort schicken Komme ich dir schwach vor, ich denke nicht sonst warst du nicht hier!" brüllte er.

„Ruhig Draco. Ich konnte dich nicht in Schutz nehmen, er hatte recht du bist noch nicht soweit! Und hör auf zu schreien niemand muss wissen das ich hier bin schon gar nicht deine Mutter, meine Schwester!" antwortete Bellatrix gelassen als sie das Zimmer betrat.

„Aber du hast mich hintergangen!"

„Nur um dich zu schützen!"

„Ich kann mich selbst beschützen" erwiderte er trotzig wie ein kleines Kind.

Sie grinste „Trotzdem es war mein Pflicht!"

„Als was als meine Tante odderrrr" auch er grinste jetzt. Er ging auf sie zu und wollte sich zu ihr hinunterbeugen um sie zu küssen, als man von draußen ein Fluchen hörte.

„Bella" Sie wandte sich an ihn

„Warte hier ich komme bald wieder." Draco setzte sich wieder aufs Bett und hörte wie sie die Treppen hinaufeilte in den 2 Stock, in Voldemort's Gemächer.

Bellatrix gab ihm das Gefühl geliebt zu werden, ein Gefühl das seine Mutter ihm nur selten gab und sein Vater schon gar nicht. Seid ihr Ehemann in Askaban war er nun ständig bei ihr. Natürlich war das ganze nicht öffentlich was würde wohl seine Mutter und ihre Schwester dazu sagen.

20 min später war sie immer noch nicht zurück, so ging er hinaus und stieg ebenfalls die Treppen hoch um sie zu suchen. Bald hörte er auch ihre Stimme.

„Denkst du wir sollten den Dunklen Lord rufen!"

Draco ging zur einer nur angelehnten Tür und spähte hinein. Dort stand sie mit Fenrir Greyback und unterhielt sich. Er hasste Fenrir er war so widerlich. Doch jetzt wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Objekt hinter dem beiden Angezogen! Ein gläserner Sarg lag in der Mitte des Raumes um ihn herum tausende von Kerzen und in dem Sarg da lag ………. .POTTER. Und plötzlich auf einmal fing der Körper an golden zu glühen, erfüllte den ganzen Raum mit einer eigenartigen Atomsphäre. Draco fühlte sich glücklich. Bilder schossen durch seinen Kopf.

Er ging durch die Korridore in Hogwarts und lachte mit seinen Freunden, spielte Quidditch und gewann den Pokal.

Seine Mutter die in Umarmte und ihn lobte wegen seiner guten Schulnoten und dann war da Ginny.

Ginny, als er sie auf seinen Armen aus dem Brennenden Haus trug und sie in Sicherheit brachte.

Ginny, als er sie im Dorf an den Rand des Brunnen legte.

Er beugte sich über sie und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Draco gab einen Aufschrei des Entsetzens von sich als er aus seiner Trance erwachte.

Hatte er das wirklich getan.

Nein hatte er nicht, er hat sie nicht geküsst, im letzten Moment hatte er es sich damals anders überlegt.

Bellatrix hörte seinen Schrei drehte sich um, sah ihn, ging zur Tür und warf sie zu. Völlig geschockt von dem eben gesehenen würde sein Gehirn mit Fragen überströmt: Was war hier los? Warum hatte er diese eigenartigen Gefühle? Und warum lag die 2 Wochen alte Leiche von Harry Potter in einem gläsernen Sarg auf einem Altar? Waren den jetzt alle völlig am durchgedreht. Was war das für ein Licht? Völlig fertig ging er in sein Zimmer.

Wenig später erschien auch Bellatrix.

„Wie viel hast du gesehen?" fuhr sie ihn an

„Genug, also sag mir was ist hier los?"

„Dafür bist du zu jung!" Empört über diese Worte fing er an zu schreien

„Zu jung, zu schwach, zu unerfahren, zu wenig vertrauenswürdig was den noch alles. Liebst du mich überhaupt noch?"

„Liebe?" sie machte einen Pause und sah ihm in die Augen

„Draco ich bin verheiratet." Antwortete sie leise auf seine Zornigen Worte.

Er hielt die Luft an, sah ihr in die Augen, diese dunkeln, großen Augen, die er so sehr liebte und jetzt erkannte er was sie waren, gefühllos. Er drehte sich um und ging, weg von diesem Ort, weg von diesen Menschen. Sie hatte ihn nie geliebt und trotzdem hatte sie ihm dieses Gefühl gegeben! Sie hatte ihn benutzt. Eine Welt brach zusammen die letzte die ihn hier noch hielt. Er musste weg. Egal wie.

Der Wald kam ihm jetzt am Besten vor dort könnte er sich beim spazieren abkühlen. Er lief und lief und achtete nicht darauf wohin. Die Nacht brach herein und er wusste nicht wo er sich befand.

„Mist! Verflucht noch mal warum passiert dieser Scheiß immer nur mir!" schrie er aus voller Kehle. Er lief noch ein gutes Stück und hielt vor einer Felswand tief im Wald, es war völlig sinnlos. Er lies sich auf den Boden fallen! Dong! Was war das! Er drehte sich um, wie konnte ein Boden so ein dumpfes Geräusch machen. Er untersuchte die Stelle an der er Gesessen hatte. Es war eine Falltür. Wenn hier eine Falltür ist, sind vielleicht irgendwo Menschen. Er suchte mit dem Fingern die Kanten und zog die Falltür mit ganzer Kraft auf. Das Ding war schwer. Unter der Luke befand sich ein tiefes Loch, keine Leiter, keine Treppe, nur Dunkelheit.

Er steckte den Kopf hinunter und das Mondlicht das hinein viel zeigte ihm das sich unter ihm riesige Katakomben befanden.

„Hallo ist da jemand!" rief er verzweifelt, obwohl er die Hoffnung längst aufgegeben hatte. Das Echo seiner Stimme hallte zurück. Er wollte die Luke gerade wieder schließen als er ein leises, unheimliches Krächzen vernahm

„Hilfe"

Da war jemand, mit großer Hoffnung beugte er sich vornüber und sprach „Lumos".

Doch er sah niemanden, er leuchtet den ganzen Raum ab, und als er eine der Ecken erleuchtete blieb er an einem Fuß hängen. Draco keuchte auf, da lag etwas unter einer Decke und ein Fuß schaute hervor. Eine Leiche! Panik stieg in ihm hoch. Schnell zog er den Kopf zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, unmöglich da hat jemand Hilfe geschrieen. Dieses etwas muss noch leben. Er beugte sich wieder über das Loch.

Gerade wollte er die Ecke noch einmal ableuchten als ihm der Schreck in alle Glieder fuhr. Eine vermummte Gestallt, eingehüllt in eine Schäbige Decke stand mitten im Raum erhellt vom Mondlicht. Dieses etwas lebte.

Vor lauter Schreck verlor Draco das Gleichgewicht und fiel. Er spürte Schmerz als er unten aufschlug und bevor er sich seiner Ohnmacht überlies sah er Rote Haare die sich über ihn beugten und eine vertraute, krächzende Stimme: „Malfoy?"


	4. Es tut mir Leid

4. Es tut mir Leid

Sein Kopf schmerzte.

Langsam hob er seine Hand und fühlte seine Stirn.

Er blutete.

Vorsichtig drehte er sich zur Seite um seinen schmerzenden Rücken zu schonen. Draco erschrak, eine schmutzige Gestalt saß neben ihm. Reflexartig zuckte er zurück.

„So schreckhaft das kleine Fredchen?" Draco hob sich auf und rutschte Rückwärts zur Mauer der Katakombe. „Aber, aber! Sonst große Klappe und jetzt nichts dahinter!"

Draco keuchte er kannte dieser Stimme: „Wer bist du?" Fragte er zaghaft.

Der vermummte lachte und verbeugte sich, mit krächzender Stimme rief er:" Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze! Fred Weasley mein Name, kann ich ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?"

Draco schnappte nach Luft. „DU ! Was machst du hier unter? Und warum bist du so …."

Er schaute den Weasley von oben bis unten an er sah furchtbar aus über seine linke Gesichtshälfte zog sich eine Wunde die entzündet schien, seine Kleider waren zerrissen und er sah aus als hätte er mindestens seit Tagen nichts mehr Anständiges gegessen. Im Großen und Ganzen sah er furchtbar aus.

Völlig untersetzt, seine Augen waren eingefallen, seine Haut war leichenblass. Auf seinen Oberarmen sah man Blutergüsse und Schnittwunden.

„Was machst du hier unten? Oder hast du ein neues Zuhause gesucht?" Draco konnte die letzte Bemerkung nicht zurückhalten obwohl sie in dieser Situation völlig unangebracht war.

Aber im Fehlte schon immer die Fähigkeit anderen Menschen gegenüber Feingefühl zu zeigen.

Wie hier zum Beispiel: Mitleid und Trauer. Wir sehr hat Fred Weasley hier in diesem stinkenden Loch wohl gelitten?

Er beobachtete den Weasley noch immer, hat dieser noch immer nicht geantwortet. Er musterte Draco skeptisch. Plötzlich wendete er sich ab und kroch zurück in die Ecke wo er schon vorher gelegen hatte dort deckte er sich mit der Lumpigen decke zu und holte etwas verschimmeltes Brot aus einer Ecke und begann zu essen.

„He und was jetzt? Wie komme ich hier wieder raus?" Keine Antwort. Draco rollte mit den Augen und suchte seinen Zauberstab, nur wo war der bloß. Nicht in seinen Taschen, nicht auf dem Boden.

Wo?

„Weasley?" Wieder keine Antwort. Er ging auf den zusammengekauerten Jungen zu und blickte ihn an. Er hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und starrte auf einen nicht vorhanden Punkt in der Dunkelheit.

„Weasley, hast du meinen Zauberstab?"

Stille.

Langsam wurde es im zu viel, ärger stieg in ihm hoch.

„Weasley" versuchte er es noch einmal „ich habe keine Lust hier zu versauern wenn du schon gerne hier unten bleibst dann gib mir wenigstens meinen Zauberstab! Kein Wunder das es dir hier gefällt, wenn ich mich hier umsehe dann sieht das für dich sicher richtig Herrschaftlich aus im Gegensatz zu der Müllhalde wo du früher..."

„Wie kannst du es wagen?" Fred war aufgesprungen Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter, Draco's Zauberstab direkt auf Draco's Herz gerichtet. „Wie kannst du es wagen so über mein Zuhause zu sprechen. Jetzt wo……"

Er brach ab setzt sich und fing hemmungslos an zu schluchzen.

Draco senkte den Kopf auch er hatte es nicht vergessen, den Überfall auf den Fuchsbau. Es war so schrecklich. Dennoch fiel ihm nichts ein was er sagen konnte, er merkte nicht dass ihm Tränen das Gesicht herunter liefen.

„Hör auf!" Er schreckte hoch und sah dass der Weasley wieder stand und nun rot vor Zorn auf ihn losging. Fred schlang seine Finger um seinen Hals und schüttelte und würgte ihn. „Weinst du um meine Familie? Du hast kein Recht dazu. Du warst dort und hast ihnen geholfen sie zu töten, meine Mutter und meine Schwester. Ihr habt sie einfach umgebracht ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ohne Mitleid. Ihr Schweine" der Griff verstärkte sich.

Draco bekam kam noch Luft. „Ihr habt meine Schwester verschleppt. Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht? Ich habe gesehen dass einer von euch sie weggebracht hat? Wo ist sie? Und warum muss ich hier unten bleiben, Hunger leiden? Warum tötet ihr mich nicht einfach! Meine Mutter, meine Schwester und was ist mit den anderen leben sie noch oder nicht!

Wie kannst du es wagen mich zu bemitleiden du würdeloses Nichts."

Darauf hin spuckte er ihm ins Gesicht lies ihn aber los worauf Draco zu Boden glitt und nach Atem ringend seine Kehle rieb. „Du warst genauso dort und hast ihnen geholfen meine Leben, meine Familie zu zerstören!" rief Fred Weasley in verzweifelter Wut, er holte aus und trat Draco mit voller Wucht in die Magengrube „Du Schwein!".

Draco ächzte, er hustete und spuckte Blut. Er hatte es verdient, er blickte auf und sah in diese verzweifelten Augen.

Er krächzte: „ Es tut mir Leid ich kann es nicht ändern! Aber es tut mir leid. Ich war dumm und wusste nicht was ich tat. Es tut mir Leid."

Fred setzte sich ihm gegenüber und musterte ihn. Draco spürte wie er weitere Tränen vergoss. Nicht wegen dem Körperlichen Schmerz. Nein, es tat ihm wirklich Leid.

„Wie geht es den anderen?" Fred sah ihn nun ruhig an.

„Ich denke es geht ihnen gut!" antwortete Draco wahrheitsgetreu und versuchte ein schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Was ihm auch gelang. „Zumindest ist keiner mehr Tot außer…." „Ginny und Mum" flüsterte Fred vor sich hin.

Draco blickte überrascht auf „Ginny geht es gut!"

Fred sah ihn an und zog wütend Augenbraue nach oben „Sie wurde also nur verschleppt, habt ihr sie nur mit dem Crucio traktiert?"

„Nein du verstehst nicht, niemand hat ihr wehgetan. Ich habe..." er stockte schluckte sah Fred fest in die Augen „ ich war es den du gesehen hast. Ich habe sie von dort fortgebracht. Ich konnte nicht…." Ihm fehlten die Worte „…Ihr durfte nichts passieren. Sie ist etwas Besonderes." Hauchte er nur mehr.

Fred wurde zorniger „Also war sie wichtiger als Mum. Wenn du schon den Helden spielen willst hättest du auch gleich mit deinen dreckigen Freunden zuhause bleiben können!" rief er wütend.

„Ich sagte doch es tut mir Leid. Aber ich habe Ginny in Sicherheit gebracht. Wenn ich mir bei einem sicher bin dann das es ihr gut geht. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn jemand ihr Leid zu fügt." Verteidigte sich Draco lautstark wurde aber zum Ende des Satzes immer leiser.

„Also liebst du sie?"

Totenstille bereitete sich aus. Fred sah Draco an und dieser starte zurück. Nach einiger Zeit meldete sich Draco zu Wort. „Ich dachte du wolltest wissen wie es den anderen geht?"

„Stellt man auf eine Frage eine Gegenfrage? Liebst du sie?"

„Wieso interessiert dich das so sehr Weasley? Was ist schon Liebe?" Draco tobte innerlich wusste er die Antwort selbst doch nicht. Er kannte sie nicht gut, nur von seinen Beobachtungen. Er liebte es wenn sie Lächelte, wie sie mit Ihrem Haar spielte, wie sie es schaffte alle Leute um sie herum mit ihrer Fröhlichkeit anzustecken. Sie war klug, witzig und schön. Sie hatte Temperament. Es waren alles Eigenschaften die Draco an einer Frau zu schätzen wusste. Aber war das die wahre Liebe? Er war 17 konnte man sich da überhaupt verlieben?

„Nach dem du mit deinen Träumereien fertig bist könntest du bitte meine Frage beantworten?" Er sah Malfoy, der immer noch abwesend schien, an „okay wenn du nicht willst."

Kurze Zeit später nach endlosem Schweigen.

„Harry ist Tot! Du hast mich davor unterbrochen" Draco wusste auch nicht warum er das in eben diesem Moment sagte, war es doch so vollkommen unpassend.

„Was? Aber er …..? Du sagtest doch das niemand in der Familie mehr tot sei." Fred stockte. Tränen stiegen ihn ihm hoch. „Harry! Aber er gehörte zur Familie. Nicht auch noch Harry!" sagte er leise Er stand auf wendete sich ab. Draco beobachtet ihn.

„Los!" Fuhr ihn Fred Weasley an. „Wir müssen hier raus. Snape hat mir den Zauberstab abgenommen aber du warst ja so nett!" Er hob Draco's Zauberstab.

„Wie du nimmst mich mit?"

„Ja natürlich, ich bin nicht so wie du, ich lass mich nicht auf das gleiche Niveau. Ich kann keine Menschen sterben sehen egal wie schlecht diese sind!" Fred lächelte ein gehässiges Lächeln. Er schwang den Zauberstab und eine Leiter erschien. Draco stand auf und torkelte hinüber verständnislos starrte er den Weasley an. Er würde jeden töten wenn man seine Familie bedrohte und zerstörte. Wie kann man nur so … ihm fiel kein Beschreibung ein.

Fred deutete ihm das er zuerst hinaus sollte er aber weiterhin den Zauberstab behalten würde. Draco griff nach der ersten Stufe und kletterte langsam nach oben.

Als beide oben standen zauberte sich Fred neu Kleidung und sie gingen Richtung Wald. Sie gingen immer weiter hinein und plötzlich blieb Fred stehen.

„So wir haben die Magie Grenzen erreicht hier kann ich apparieren. Hier dein Zauberstab!"

Er warf ihm den Zauberstab zu. „Danke für alles, Malfoy!"

„Du musst nicht danken. Ich habe zu danken ich hätte den Tot verdient!"

Fred lächelte „Okay auf in die Realität und ab nach Hause! Eins…."

Fred hatte ihm geholfen er war ihm eine Antwort schuldig.

„Zwei…"

Und er hasst es jemanden etwas zu schulden.

„Ich mag Ginny" sagte Draco leise eher zu sich selbst.

„Drei!" Fred war verschwunden und Draco wusste nicht ob er ihn gehört hatte. Es war egal. Denn er selbst war sich jetzt erst darüber klargeworden.

_He danke für eure Reviews. _

_Bin nicht gerade ein großes Rechtschreibgenie deshalb vergebt mir bitte den Fehler mit den Todessern. _

_Warum sind bloß alle böse wenn Harry stirbt? Muss er denn immer den Helden spielen? _

_Ähhhh okay er ist ein klasse Held aber diesmal darf Draco sein Glück versuchen._

_Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich Weiterzuschreiben._

_Hoff euch hat es bis jetzt gefallen._

_Greeze Tash_


	5. Ich habe genug

5. Genug

„Wo warst du?"

„Nirgends, was interessiert es dich?"

„Draco ich mache mir einfach Sorgen."

„Mutter lass mich in Ruhe!" Draco schlug die Hand seiner Mutter weg mit der sie gerade seine Blutende Stirn untersuchen wollte.

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr!"

„Ja aber du benimmst dich wie eins. Setzt dich jetzt!" Draco's Mutter wies forsch auf den Sessel. Ungeduldig setzte er sich. Mindestens die halbe Nacht war vergangen bis ihn jemand gefunden hatte, danach noch eine zweistündige Predigt darüber das er fortgelaufen ist. Snape war wirklich wütend. Jetzt musste er sich von seiner einfältigen Mutter verarzten lassen. Draco wusste das Narcissia Malfoy wohl am wenigsten etwas dafür konnte aber warum lies sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Darf ich stören?" Bellatrix Kopf erschien in der Tür.

Draco blickte demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. „Cissy sie brauchen dich in der Küche, du weist meine Kochkünste sind eher… nun ja!"

„Ich komme gleich, ich muss noch Draco versorgen." Inzwischen holte sie eine Art Salbe aus ihrer Anrichte.

„Wenn du willst mach ich das?" Narcissia sah auf und schaute zu ihrer Schwester die wiederum Draco beobachtete der die Wand anstarrte. Wenn sie sich entschuldigen wollte war sie bei ihm falsch, er würde ihr nicht vergeben. Immer noch war er wütend das sie ihn nicht liebte oder geliebt hatte.

Narcissia wusste dass Bella einsam war und das sie Draco wohl oder übel attraktiv fand. Narcissia missbilligte das aufs äußerste, war ihr kleiner Lieblung doch kein Spielzeug für ihre gefühlslose Schwester. Noch nie hat Bellatrix wahre Gefühle gezeigt weder ihrem Ehemann noch sonst jemanden. Selbst als ihr Kind umgebracht wurde verlor sie keine Träne. Sie würde ihren Sohn nur unglücklich machen.

„Cissy geh ich mache das!" Es war ein Befehl.

Draco hob den Kopf und sah zu seiner Mutter. Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. Narcissia funkelte ihre Schwester an. „Willst du mir Befehle geben!"

Bella hatte ihren Blick immer noch auf Draco fixiert. Er dreht sich um und blickte ihr wütend in die Augen.

„Ja"

„Gut wie du willst!" fauchte Narcissia wutentbrannt warf die Salbe ihrer Schwester zu die sie geschickt fing. Sie stürmte an Bellatrix vorbei und zischte: „ Rühr ihn an und du wirst dir wünschen nie geboren zu sein."

Bellatrix hob eine Augenbraue und grinste. Narcissia fauchte und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Jetzt war er allein mit seiner Tante.

„Hört auf es geht mir gut!" Fred lag in einem Bett und um ihn herum stand die gesamte Familie. Ginny hatte immer noch ihre Arme um Freds Hals geschwungen.

„Wir dachten wirklich du wärst tot!" Ginny weinte nun schon knapp 2 Stunden, seit sie Fred im Gemüsebeet ihres neunen Hauses gefunden hatten.

„Oh Fred!" schluchzte sie.

Ron saß am Kopfende des Bettes und sah ihn mit großen Augen an während er sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund stopfte. „Wu schießt wirglich nich gud aus!" mampfte er.

Fred hatte zwar einen aufbauenden Trank erhalten trotzdem sah er immer noch wie eine wandelnde Leiche aus.

„Danke Ron für das Kompliment!"

„Ja Ron" setzte George nach „trotzdem noch weit besser als du!" Ginny gluckste, schon lange war sie nicht mehr so glücklich.

„He Gin!" sie drehte den Kopf als Fred ihr leise ins Ohr flüsterte „weist du zufällig noch … nun ja als Mum … was ist damals mit dir passiert?" Er sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie schluckte. Auch sie beschäftigte das schon eine ganze Weile. Immerhin hatte sie jemanden ihr Leben zu verdanken.

Fred musterte sie. „Warum fragst du?"

„Ach nur so!"

„Nun ja ich glaube jemand hat mich gerettet!" Ginny bemerkte wie seine Augen sich entsetzt weiteten.

„Dann hat Malfoy nicht gelogen!" Er sah sie an.

„Fred ich verstehe nicht. Was hat Malfoy damit zu tun?"

„Fred, Ginny schließt ihr uns eigentlich gerne aus!" George sah gar nicht belustigt aus.

„Los Fred komm schon erzähl uns auch deine Geschichte!" bettelte Bill.

Mr. Weasley stand mit skeptischem Blick neben dem Bett seines Sohnes.

„Später" sagte Fred und Ginny bemerkte wie er sie immer noch von der Seite musterte.

„Also" Bellatrix öffnete die Salbe die sie in ihrer Hand hielt. Draco wendete sich ab er hatte es nicht nötig von ihr bemitleidet zu werden. „Du warst ganz schön lange weg!"

Immer noch starrte Draco auf die Wand. Er hörte Schritte und spürte dann die Finger seiner Tante auf seiner Stirn wie sie die Salbe auftrug. Er hatte nicht vor ihr irgendwas zu erzählen.

„Ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht übel." Hatte sie etwa Schuldgefühle. Draco wendete den Kopf und sah in ihre Augen. Kurze Zeit saßen sie nur da und starrten sich an, dann beugte sich Bellatrix langsam vor. Es kam Draco vor als würde die Zeit still stehen. Doch dann war da ein Gefühl das ihm das hier falsch vorkommen lies. Was war mit Ginny, er liebte sie doch. Er drehte den Kopf von ihr weg. Erstaunt öffnete sie den Mund schloss ihn aber gleich wieder sie wollte sich nicht eingestehen das sie diese Geste verletzt hatte. Langsam hob sie sein Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht wieder ihrem zu.

Er riss sich los und stand auf. „Es ist aus!" verließen die Worte seinen Mund.

Die Worte hallten im Raum wieder und hinterließen eine erdrückende Stille. Bellatrix erhob sich und drückte ihn sachte wieder zurück in den Sessel sie hob die Salbe und balsamierte die Wunde am Kopf ein als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. Kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen doch Draco sah ihr an das es ihr schwer fiel ihre Gefühle im Riemen zu halten.

Er kannte diese Geste wenn sie verzweifelt an ihrer Lippe herum biss. Plötzlich sprang sie wieder auf warf die Salbe zu Boden und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige.

„Sprich nie wieder so zu mir!" Draco wollte antworten doch sie zog ihn auf und drückte ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Entsetzt drückte er sie mit aller Kraft weg und sie viel zu Boden.

Schnell verlies er das Zimmer auf der Schwelle blieb er stehen und schrie ihr entgegen: „ Ich bin fertig mit dir mit allem und überhaupt mit dem hier!" Er deutete in den ersten Stock.

Empört riss sie die Augen auf wollte zurück schreien riss den Mund auf, doch Draco war schon verschwunden.

Er lief nach draußen, mit schnellen Schritten hielt er auf das Dorf zu. Jemand rief seinen Namen. Seine Mutter. Doch Draco lief weiter. Mehrere Stimmen waren nun hinter ihm zu hören. Bald hatte er die ersten Häuser erreicht dann konnte er apparieren. Plötzlich hielt ihn jemand am Ärmel fest er drehte sich um und sah in Snape's Gesicht.

„Tut stammelte er!" Und schockte seinen Lehrer der vor Überraschung nicht reagieren konnte. Er rannte nun wusste das Voldemort's Schergen im folgten. Würden sie ihn fangen wäre er ihnen ausgeliefert sie würden ihn sofort zu Voldemort bringen. Und dort? Es wäre sein ende, seine Gedanken würden ihn Verraten. Er würde sterben. Nur noch wenige Meter. Er stolperte. Es war vorbei. Am Boden liegend drehte er sich auf den Rücken. Sah wie Fenrir Greyback's und seine Freunde auf ihn zu hetzten. Er zuckte zurück. Angst packte ihn. Er drehte sich um und sah zu dem kleinen Dorf, dort war die Grenze. Er stand auf und lief um sein Leben mit dem Wissen das ein Werwolf nur wenige schritte hinter ihm war. Jemand schien einen Arm nach ihm auszustrecken doch er erreichte nie sein Ziel. Denn in eben diesem Moment überschritt Draco die Grenze und apparierte.

Eine vermummte Gestalt hatte alles aus dem Fenster eines nahe stehenden Hauses beobachtete, alles. Nun war es also so weit der 2 Todesser lehnte sich gegen seinen Meister auf. Jetzt musste er eingreifen. Er stand auf und ging ins Bad und wusch sich sein Gesicht. Die Zeit war gekommen. Er sah auf und blickte in den Spiegel wo ihm das Gesicht des 35 Jahre alten Regulus Alphard Black entgegen starrte.

_Tataratatata 5 Kapitel beendet! Yuhu also weiter geht's, Alphard Black ist von den Toten zurückgekehrt. Uhuhhuuuuu _

_Heute gibt's es letzte Kapitel für de Wochen also brav warten bis Montag._

_Dafür kimmt im nexten Kapitel mehr von Ginny. _

_Greeze Tash _


	6. Begegnung

6. Begegnung

Knall!  
Mist, fluchte er.  
Apparieren war noch nie Dracos Stärke. Und wo war er hier nur gelandet?  
Langsam drehte er sich um und sah sich den Raum an. Nicht besonders groß und  
nicht besonders schön. Die Möbel wirkten ausladend und trotzdem war die  
Atmosphäre irgendwie beruhigend. Ein Schreibtisch, ein Bett vor dem die  
Vorhänge vorgezogen waren und ein großer Schrank standen in dem kleinen  
Zimmer. Auf dem Boden stand ein Koffer mit viel Kleidung darin. Sonst war  
nichts im Zimmer untergebracht. Der Besitzer schien sich nicht die Mühe  
gemacht zu haben auszupacken. Es sah auch eher aus als würde Draco sich in  
einem Hotelzimmer befinden. Gerade wollte er wieder verschwinden als er ein  
leises Geräusch vom Bett hörte.

Verdammt! Warum passierte das immer ihm! Konnte er denn nie etwas richtig  
machen! Jetzt würden sie ihn nach Askaban bringen! Außer... Er fröstelte bei  
dem Gedanken und trotzdem zog er seinen Zauberstab. Gerade wollte er einen  
Fluch sprechen, als ihn eine Frauenstimme zurück stolpern lies.  
"Wer ist da?"  
Er kannte diese Stimme.  
Oh Gott! Dracos Gesicht wurde in sekundenschnelle weiß wie Schnee.  
Hatte er während des Apparierens wirklich an...  
Eine Hand zog die Vorhänge beiseite.  
Draco war wie erstarrt. Nein, er war ja so ein Idiot!   
Ein verschlafenes Gesicht erschien hinter den Vorhängen. Große rehbraune  
Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, der wunderschöne Mund vor Schreck  
zusammengekniffen. Ihre roten lockigen Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht.  
Draco brachte kein Wort heraus. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht ihr so nahe  
zu sein.  
Als sie mit Sankt Potter und seinen Anhängseln durch die Schule lief, wenn  
sie Quidditch spielte und wenn sie wieder einmal den Hüter ablenkte und mit  
einer erneuten Glanzleistung einen Treffer erzielte...  
Wenn sie sich mit ihren Freunden unterhielt wollt er ihr zuhören.  
Wenn sie lachte wollte er mit ihr lachen.  
Wenn sie traurig ist wollte er sie trösten.  
Er sah in ihre Augen, die immer noch weit aufgerissen waren und realisierte,  
dass sie schrie.  
Er erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und hörte wie die Tür aufgerissen wurde.  
Er spürte noch, wie er an die Wand geworfen wurde. Dann wurde es schwarz...  
"Dad!"  
"Ginny, alles ist in Ordnung!"  
"Ja." Tränen waren in Ginnys Augen zu erkennen.  
Sie starrte auf den bewusstlosen Draco Malfoy der in der Ecke ihres Zimmers  
lag. Blut floss aus einer Wunde auf seiner Stirn. Ein Todesser war in ihrem  
Zimmer.  
Sie dachte an den Fuchsbau.  
An ihre Mutter.  
An all den Schmerz.  
Sie brach in Tränen aus.  
"Ginny alles wird gut. Er kann dir nichts tun und niemand sonst ist hier."  
Immer noch konnte sie sich nicht beruhigen. Ihr Vater kam zu ihr und nahm  
sie in den Arm.  
"Dad, alles in Ordnung?" Fred und George standen im Türrahmen. "Wir hörten  
Ginny schreien!"  
Ihre Augen verformten sich zu Schlitzen, als sie Draco Malfoy sahen.   
George stürmte sofort auf ihn zu, doch Fred blieb stehen und starrte immer  
noch entsetzt den jungen Todesser an. Ginny konnte erkennen wie George sich  
über ihn beugte, mit Tränen in den Augen.  
"Du Mistkerl!", schrie er. "Du Arschloch, du Dreckfressendes Stück Schleim!"  
Er holte mit seiner Hand aus.  
"Nein, bitte!" Ginny war aufgesprungen, sie wusste selbst nicht was sie tat.  
Unter Tränen schluchzte sie: "Lasst euch doch nicht auf die Gleiche Ebene  
herunter wie dieser...dieser..." Sie schniefte "Er kann vielleicht hilflose  
Menschen angreifen und foltern aber wir doch nicht. Er ist bewusstlos  
George. Es wäre falsch."   
"Sie hat Recht", meldete sich Fred. "Selbst wenn er wach wäre. Rache holt  
unsere Mutter und all die anderen nicht zurück. Bevor wir ihn töten sollten  
wir ihn besser dem Orden übergeben. Er ist ein Todesser. Er wird uns  
wichtige Verstecke preisgeben können!"  
George sah seinen Zwilling an, der ihn ernst anblickte. George sah noch mal  
in das Gesicht des Todessers und erhob sich dann. Mit dem Ärmel wischte er  
sich über sein Gesicht. "Ihr hab Recht. George, Fred bleibt hier bei Ginny  
und Malfoy. Ich gehe zurück in mein Zimmer und kontaktiere den Orden des  
Phönix."  
Damit verlies Arthur Weasley den Raum. Fred lehnte sich an die Wand und  
seufzte leise auf. Und George lies sich zu Ginny aufs Bett. Etwa 5 Minuten  
später stand ihr Vater wieder in der Tür mit einem verschlafenen Ron, seine  
Koffer hatte er bei sich.  
"Los Ginny pack deine Koffer! Ihr beiden auch!"  
Er ging auf Malfoy zu und prüfte nach ob dieser immer noch bewusstlos war.  
Dann sprach er einen Schwebezauber auf ihn und legte einen Tarnzauber  
darüber, so dass Malfoy unsichtbar war.  
"Wir sind nicht länger sicher im Tropfenden Kessel!"  
Wenig später stiegen die Weasleys voll bepackt und mit einem unsichtbaren  
Todesser hinter sich herschwebend auf den Weg nach unten in den Schankraum  
des Tropfenden Kessels.  
Tom winkte sie zu sich. "Arthur bist du ganz sicher, dass der Junge während  
der Reise euch keine Schwierigkeiten macht?"  
"Keine Sorge Tom, ich habe an alles gedacht!" Er bedeutete seinen Kindern  
hinter den Tresen zu gehen, wo sich eine Tür befand. In dem Raum dahinter  
befanden sich lediglich ein Bett, ein Schrank, und ein Schreibtisch.  
Dieselbe Einrichtung wie in den anderen Zimmern. Doch im Gegensatz zu den  
anderen hingen hier überall Bilder und Kleidung war wild über den Boden  
verstreut. Auch gab es hier einen Kamin.  
"Tschuldigung konnte nicht mehr aufräumen!" Tom wurde rot und reichte den  
Weasleys eine Schüssel mit Flohpulver.  
Da meldete sich Ginny.  
"Ja Gin!"  
"Aber wo hin, ich meine der Fuchsbau ist zerstört und Grimmaultplace ist  
nicht mehr sicher!"  
"Tja, Ginny, versuchen wir es mal im neuen Versteck des Ordens! Also Kinder  
hintereinander aufstellen und..."  
"Aber Dad!", rief nun Fred dazwischen. "Wir wissen nicht wohin!"  
"Oh ja, natürlich!" Er zog Ginny zu sich und schubste sie in die bereits  
grünen Flammen. Arthur tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen Ginnys Kopf und  
plötzlich erschien ein Bild von einer großen Villa in ihren Gedanken, mit  
einem wunderschönen Garten, der allerdings etwas verdorrt aussah. Und schon  
begann sich alles um sie herum zu drehen.

Plötzlich flog sie aus einem Kamin. Sie befand sich in einer Art Flur. Ginny  
sah sich um, hier sah es gemütlich aus, fast als würde eine Familie hier  
wohnen. Sie ging gerade auf ein Bild an der Wand zu als Fred und George  
hinter ihr aus dem Kamin traten. Sie klopften sich gerade den Staub von den  
Schultern, als Ron erschien und mit ihm ihre Koffer und nach ihm ihr Vater.  
"Dad", sagte Ginny und drehte sich wieder dem Bild zu auf dem sich eine  
hübsche rothaarige Frau und ein schwarzhaariger Mann befanden. "Wo sind wir  
hier?" Sie sah, wie der schwarzhaarige Mann mit einem kleinen  
Baby spielte, das sehr verstrubbelte Haare hatte.  
"Tja, Kinder! Willkommen in Godrics Hollow!"


	7. Gefangen

7. Gefangen

„Goooott, tut das weh!" Draco fasste sich an den Kopf. „Wenn ich du wäre, Malfoy, würde ich so liegen bleiben!" schnarrte eine Stimme nicht weit von ihm entfernt.

Draco öffnete nun vollständig die Augen und sah sich in dem Raum um, in dem er vor kurzem mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht war. Er war in einem Glasraum, kaum größer als ein Käfig, gerade so, dass er sich aufsetzen konnte. Über ihm Glas, links und rechts von ihm Glas und vor ihm auch. nur der Boden war aus Beton. Er drehte sich um, um die Bestätigung zu erhalten das hinter ihm sich auch eine Glaswand befand. Doch als er sich mühsam umdrehen wollte, erstarrte er als er eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme hörte. „Malfoy, hörst du, nicht bleib liegen." Sein Kopf für herum hinter der Glaswand saß niemand geringeres als Mad-Eye Moody. „Dummer Junge, leg dich sofort wieder hin!" Moody zog seinen Zauberstab und so drehte sich Draco so schnell wie möglich wieder auf den Rücken und blickte starr an die Decke.

„Wo bin ich!"

„Gefangene sollten nicht reden, wenn sie ihre vorlaute Zunge behalten wollen!"

Draco schluckte. Er hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass Mad-Eye Moody, der berühmt-berüchtigte Auror, diese Drohung war machen würde. Er kannte den alten Spinner aus den Erzählungen der älteren Todesser, die schon vor 10 Jahren die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords wurden. Er jagte seine Beute so lange, bis er sie zur Strecke brachte. Und seine Lieblingsbeute waren nun mal Todesser.

So lag Draco auf dem Rücken und versuchte wenigstens mit seinen Augen den Raum genauer zu erkennen in dem sich sein Glasgefängnis befand. Rohe Steinwände, sonst nichts, eine Tür und der Holzstuhl auf dem Moody saß und ihn immer noch kritisch beäugte. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür, Draco schnellte auf und stieß sich den Kopf. Er drehte sich zaghaft um und sah Moody außerhalb der Glasscheibe mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zielen doch sein Blick galt der Person die eben hereingekommen war. Es war Ginny. Ihr rotes Haar hing ihr in Strähnen im Gesicht. Sie sah müde aus. Aber immerhin hatte sie gerade ihre Mutter verloren. Sie beachtete Draco nicht weiter, sondern bewegte sich langsam auf Mad-Eye Moody mit einem Tablett in der Hand zu.

Draco spürte das ziehen in seinem Magen, als er den dampfenden Teller Suppe betrachtete, er hatte seit seinem Ausflug zu den Katakomben nichts mehr gegessen.

„Mad-Eye! Dad schickt mich. Hier ist das Essen!" Sie hielt ihm das Tablett unter die Nase. Er zog die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Dein Vater ist wirklich verdammt gutmütig, aber gut, es ist sein Gefangener."

Hatte er sich eben verhört? Sie wollten ihm wirklich etwas zu essen geben? Draco starrte immer noch verzweifelt auf den Teller Suppe. Er merkte nicht, wie Arthur Weasley durch die Tür trat, sondern er fixierte immer noch das Essen mit vor Hunger stöhnenden Magen.

„Tja, nicht so gut wie die von Molly. Aber immerhin bist du selbst Schuld das du nie ihre Kochkünste kennen lernen wirst." Draco hob nun den Kopf und sah Arthur Weasley ins Gesicht.

„Wie wär's also, Draco, Essen gegen Informationen."

Moody hob spöttisch die Augenbraue

„Arthur, wirklich, ich würde lieber den Cruciatus vorziehen so würde er sicher viel schneller reden!"

In Draco zog sich alles zusammen. Ein Verhör. Aber was sollte er ihnen erzählen? Er hatte sich dieser Seite abgewandt stand aber auch nicht auf der Seite des Ordens. Sein Blick wanderte zu Ginnys Gesicht. Sie musterte ihn. Ihr Blick blieb in seinen Augen hängen. Es kam ihm wie Stunden vor, bis sie ihren Blick abwendete.

„Was wollt ihr wissen?"

Arthur hob den Zauberstab und zauberte sich einen weiteren Stuhl, während Draco immer noch eingezwängt in seinem Glasgefängnis saß.

„Ginny, geh jetzt bitte!" wandte er sich an seine Tochter.

„Dad, ich habe ein Recht darauf!"

„Nein geh!"

„Dad!", schrie sie jetzt fast. „Es geht mich etwas an, wenn er mich umbringen will, immerhin ist er in meinem Zimmer erschienen!"

„Arthur lass sie, sie ist alt genug. Sie weiß schon was sie tut. In solchen Zeiten sollte sie wissen was sie bedroht! Du solltest sie nicht in Unwissenheit lassen!"

Arthur Weasley atmete tief aus. „Also gut, du kannst bleiben."

Draco war das gar nicht Recht.

„Was wolltest du im Fuchsbau?"

„Fliehen!"

„Fliehen?" schaltete sich nun eine Dritte Stimme ein. Remus Lupin stand in der Tür.

„Fliehen", bestätigte Draco und nickte.

„Warum?" war Arthurs Frage.

„Ich wollte nicht mehr", sagte Draco ruhig.

„Fred hat uns von dir erzählt. Er hat uns erzählt, was in den Katakomben passierte."

„Alles?", war Dracos Gegenfrage und sein Blick fiel auf Ginny, die in verwirrt anblickte.

„Alles", bestätigte der Werwolf.

Draco senkte den Blick.

Arthur musterte den Jungen weiter.

„Du hast Ginny gerettet und meinen Sohn! Sie haben beide ihr Leben dir zu verdanken"

Draco hob den Kopf und starrte ihn an, er bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln wie Ginny ihn anstarrte und erschrocken den Mund aufklappte. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch ihm wurde das Wort von Arthur abgeschnitten.

„Der Grund warum noch lebst!"

„Ein Fehler, denke ich!" sprach Moody erhob sich und verlies den Raum.

„Nun denn Draco bis morgen!" Arthur erhob sich deutete Ginny das Tablett auf den Boden zu stellen.

„Sonst keine Fragen mehr?" fragte Draco überrascht.

Doch Lupin antwortete „Nein heute nicht mehr!"

Inzwischen hatte Ginny das Tablett auf dem Boden abgestellt und schob das Tablett mit dem Fuß durch das Glas. Es gab nach und der heiße, dampfende Teller Suppe stand plötzlich vor ihm. Doch er wandte sich an Lupin.

„Wieso nicht!"

„Du bestätigst uns lediglich unsere Beobachtungen." Damit drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Gefolgt von Ginny, die ihm noch einen undefinierbaren Blick zuwarf. Auch Arthur Weasley wandte sich zum gehen.

„Sie suchen nach mir?", fragte Draco heiser. Er wusste, was das bedeutete.

Arthur Weasley drehte sich an der Türschwelle um. Mit traurigem Blick drehte er sich um sah Draco fest in die Augen.

„Dienen ein Leben oder Tod. Du hast gewählt. Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr!"

„Und sie sind?", fragte der Leiter von Gringotts den Mann, der vor ihm stand. Noch nie war ihm eine merkwürdigere Gestalt begegnet. „Ich muss mit ihrem Anführer sprechen!" „Anführer?"

„Dem Anführer der Kobolde!"

Marok musterte den Mann. „Und warum wollen sie das?"

„Ich habe meine Gründe!"

„Hmmm…..!"

Der Fremde seufzte ergeben und hielt ihm eine alte Taschenuhr vor die Nase. Sie war schön verarbeitet mit verschiedenen Ornamenten auf dem Deckel. Er sprach die Worte: „Ad nostrum confoederatio, eso iusiurandundane rex lacnimal actenus"

Der Deckel öffnete sich und ein strahlendes Licht ging von der Innenseite der Uhr aus. Marok riss die Augen auf, als er es erblickte.

Der Fremde klappte den Deckel zu und blickte den Kobold an, der ihn mit scheuem Blick musterte.

„Sagt eurem Anführer das Bündnis muss erneuert werden. Regulus Black wünscht ihm zu treffen!"

_Deutsch:_

„_Bei unserem Bündnis, ich schwöre dem König der Tränen ewige Treue"_

_Kapitel 7 is fertig tatarata also was moants bitte um viele Reviews. _

_Danke Tuniwell jetzt gschlein i mi no amal extra._

_Und viiiieeeeeeeellllen Danke an Ginns fürs Beta lesen._

_Greeze Tash_


	8. Neuanfang

8. Neuanfang

Seit drei Wochen immer wieder dasselbe. Verhör um Verhör. Grauenvoll. Jeden Morgen gegen sieben Uhr kamen Arthur Weasley und Remus Lupin zu ihm in sein Verlies und befragten ihn. Viel konnte er ihnen nicht sagen, wurde er doch von fast allem damals ausgeschlossen.

Doch dann eines Tages wurde sein normaler Tageslauf, der aus Verhör, Toilette, Essen, Verhör, Toilette, Essen bestand, unterbrochen. Die Tür öffnete sich nicht wie jeden Morgen gegen sieben, dennoch brachte man ihm Frühstück und Mittag essen. Gegen Nachmittag öffnete sich dann die Tür, doch weder Lupin noch Weasley traten ein, auch nicht Moody, der ihn manchmal bewachte kam herein, nein, Nymphadora Tonks stand in der Tür.

Zaghaft trat sie auf sein Glasgefängnis zu und sah ihn von oben bis unten an.

Draco lief rot an, er sah furchtbar aus, seit drei Wochen hatte er kein anständiges Bad mehr genommen.

Nymphadora zog ihren Zauberstab: „Wenn ich den Zauber aufhebe, wirst du dich langsam erheben und artig sein. Haben wir uns verstanden? Wehe du haust ab. Bei dem geringsten Widerstand bist du fällig." Wohin sollte er auch abhauen, immerhin hatte er von Lupin erfahren, dass Voldemort ihn immer noch suchte und er würde noch lange nicht aufgeben. Sollte Voldemort ihn erwischen, war es wohl aus mit ihm, obwohl das auch nicht unwesentlich schlechter wahr als Tag für Tag in diesem elenden Raum zu sitzen und sich zu langweilen.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augen murmelte Tonks inzwischen einen Spruch und das Glas um ihn herum verschwand. „Aufstehen und folgen!" Draco erhob sich langsam da er es nicht mehr gewohnt war sich zu bewegen, doch Tonks stieß ihm den Zauberstab in den Rücken. „Los!" lautete ihr Befehl. Sie schob ihn auf die angelehnte Tür zu. Draco war neugierig, nie hatte er etwas anderes außer dieser Zelle gesehen. Draußen war eine schlichte hölzerne Wendeltreppe die nach oben führte. Sie stieß ihn nach oben und er trat in einen hell erleuchteten Flur. An den Wänden hingen Bilder doch er konnte sich nicht umsehen, wurde er schon weiter nach oben eine weitere Treppe hoch in die erste Etage gedrängt. Tonks brachte ihn zum Ende eines weiteren Flurs und stieß eine Tür auf. Ein schlichtes Gästezimmer erstreckte sich dahinter. Tonks schob ihn hinein.

Draco machte ein fragendes Gesicht. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Es hat zu bedeuten, dass der Orden endlich eine Entscheidung über dich getroffen hat." Seine Cousine sah jetzt nicht mehr ganz so griesgrämig drein „Ach, und Draco…."

„Heißt das ich bin jetzt kein Gefangener mehr, ihr vertraut mir?" Er schenkte seiner Cousine ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Das würde ich nicht so sagen, allerdings ist deine Unterkunft jetzt um einiges bequemer, die Tür bleibt trotzdem verschlossen und das Fenster lässt sich auch nicht öffnen!"

„Danke!", sagte er trotzdem.

„Wenn du uns danken willst, dann geh duschen, du verpestest das ganze Haus!" Tonks Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben. Draco sah es mit Freude.

„Das werde ich, versprochen!"

Und während Tonks die Tür hinter ihm, schloss schlüpfte Draco ins Bad.

„Aber…"

„Nein Ginny, bitte ich weiß, du willst uns helfen, aber es geht nicht, du bist nicht im Orden!"

„Dad, ich weiß, trotzdem, warum muss ich das machen!"

„Ginny, findest du es zu schwer für dich, dem Junge Handtücher nach oben zu bringen?", stöhnte ihr Vater müde von der Kabbelei und rieb sich die Augen.

„Nein Vater!" antwortete Ginny gehorsam, packte den Stapel Handtücher, der vor ihr lag und verlies das Zimmer, allerdings nicht ohne die Tür laut hinter ihr zuzuschlagen.

„Sie ist wie ihre Mutter!", lächelte Remus.

„Ja ich weiß!" seufzte Arthur und sah seiner Tochter nach „Aber bitte sag ihr das nie!", meinte er noch grinsend.

Ginny stieg hastig die Treppen nach oben.

Warum immer sie?

Ständig musste sie solche Kinderarbeit machen. Während Fred und George, sowie Charlie und Bill schon für den Orden arbeiteten, durften Hermine und Ron ihnen schon ansatzweise helfen. Ihr Vater meinte, dass würde sie ablenken, da sie sich im Haus von Harry befanden und die beiden in letzter Zeit kaum noch sprachen. Dachte ihr Vater etwa, ihr ging es besser wie Ron oder Hermine, wenn sie an den vielen Bildern an den Wänden vorbei ging und den lächelten Baby Harry sah?

Gedankenverloren kam sie in die erste Etage, betrat Draco's Zimmer und schob ohne auf etwas zu achten die Badezimmertür auf.

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Ginny lies die Handtücher fallen. Vor ihr stand ein halb angekleideter Malfoy.

Draco drehte sich um und vor ihm stand eine schreiende zur Salzsäule erstarrte Ginny. Gott warum passierte immer ihm so etwas? Kurz bevor er rot anlief, beherrschte er sich noch und versuchte das beste aus dem Ganzen zu machen.

„He Weasley, ich weiß, dass ich gut aussehe, also kann ich es verstehen. Wenn du gleich ohnmächtig wirst, fange ich dich auch sicher auf!" Er grinste sie breit an. Geschockt sah Ginny ihn an. Sie schien sich wieder zu fassen, denn sie ging langsam auf ihn zu. Innerlich zitterte Draco, was würde sie jetzt machen? Als nur noch drei Zentimeter zwischen ihnen waren, streckte sie eine Hand aus und griff hinter ihn. Würden sie sich gleich küssen dachte Draco.

Doch was Draco nicht sah, war, dass Ginny hinter ihm die Dusche aufdrehte. Dann lächelte sie ihn munter an und er lächelte zaghaft zurück. Plötzlich drückte sie ihm mit Schwung einen Stapel Handtücher in die Arme. Von dem Schwung stolperte er zurück und stand plötzlich unter der laufenden Dusche.

Ginny drehte sich lachend um und ging zur Tür. Dort sah sie noch einmal zurück und Tränen kamen ihr über die Augen vor lauter Lachen. Ein klitschnasser, halbangezogener mit Handtüchern in den Händen und offensichtlich überrascht, stand Draco immer noch unter der eiskalten Dusche.

„Wir sehen uns morgen, Draco!" Damit drehte sie sich um und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, als sie plötzlich von hinten mit nassen Handtüchern bombardiert wurde. Ginny drehte sich um, nun ebenfalls vollkommen durchnässt. Draco stand hinter ihr und hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen, als Ginny ihn mit zwei Handtüchern auf ihrem Kopf, klitschnass böse anfunkelte.

Doch Ginny musste auch lachen so standen sie ihn seinem Bad und lachten. Ginny fiel auf das sie ihn noch nie so lachen gesehen hatte. So sah er doch richtig süß aus. Von dem Gedanken überrascht drehte sie sich um und verlies das Badezimmer. Gerade wollte sie wieder seine Zimmertür verschließen als Draco ihr ins Zimmer folgte.

„Ginny."

Sie blickte auf.

Er sah sie ernst an.

„Es tut mir Leid!"

Ginny starte ihn geschockt an, sie wendete ihren Blick ab.

Draco beobachtete sie. Da drehte sie ihm wieder ihr Gesicht zu. In ihren Augen standen Tränen dennoch lächelte sie. „Danke dass du mich gerettet hast!" Damit ging sie hinaus und schloss die Tür. Er wollte sich gerade fortdrehen als sie noch mal die Tür öffnete.

„Draco!" er drehte sich zu ihr, sie lächelte immer noch „Morgen ist um acht Uhr unten Frühstück, ich komme dich abholen!" Sie schloss die Tür und er hörte, wie sie den Schlüssel umdrehte.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Das war sein Neuanfang, seine zweite Chance. Zufrieden und glücklich lies er sich aufs Bett fallen und schlief glücklich ein.

Ginny stand vor der Tür. Tief atmete sie durch und ging zurück nach unten in die Küche. Vielleicht wurden die Ferien doch ganz interessant.


	9. Die Zeit läuft

9. Die Zeit läuft

Der Gang war dunkel und modrig, unbewohnt hätte man wohl gemeint, würde der Kobold vor ihm nicht auf Leben hinweisen. Seit zwei Tagen war er hier mit dem miesepetrigen Leiter von Gringotts unterwegs, Marok, der ihn zum Unterschlupf von Kyrion brachte, seinem Mentor und Anführer der Kobolde.

Düster und beängstigend lag der Gang, der direkte Verbindungstunnel zum Gebirge, in dessen Tiefen sich das Reich von Kyrion befand, jeder andere wäre wohl umgekehrt, denn je tiefer man vordrang, desto dunkler und unheimlicher erschien der Weg vor einem. Aber nach zwei Tagen Dunkelheit gewöhnte man sich an das Gefühl des Unwohlseins.

Regulus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Marok vor ihm stehen blieb.

Sie hatte das Ende des Tunnels erreicht. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich Narju, die Stadt der Kobolde.

Nur wenigen Menschen, wenn sogar fast niemanden war es gestattet diese zu betreten.

Aus Stein gehauene Häuser horteten Schätze von unschätzbarem Wert. So grau und trist die Stadt auch von außen wirkte, so waren die Häuser dennoch gemütliche und reichlich ausgestatte Behausungen für deren Bewohner. Reich hätte man wohl dieses Volk bezeichnen können, unmessbar reich, besser gesagt. Doch nur wenige Zauberer wussten von diesen Schätzen und kein Kobold sprach von ihren Errungenschaften. So wussten nur diejenigen davon, die sie selbst gesehen hatten, selbst in Narju gewesen waren.

„Ihr könnt froh sein das Kyrion euch überhaupt empfängt!" grummelte Marok vor sich hin.

„Ach, normalerweise wartet man länger als einen ganzen Monat um empfangen zu werden?"

„Ja so was nennt man unverschämtes Glück, hätte viel länger dauern können!"

„So was nenne ich Unfreundlichkeit!" Natürlich wusste Regulus warum es so lange dauerte. Kyrion war Anführer dennoch musste er auf die Entscheidungen der Ältesten hören. Drei alten Greise die längst unter die Erde von Narju gehörten. Leider waren es genau diese Greise die sicher nicht gerade begeistert waren als sie hörten das er, Regulus Alphard Black, sie wieder mit seiner Anwesenheit schmücken wollte. Regulus seufzte, er hoffte das ihm auch ohne die Uhr Einlass gewährt wurde.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Draco! Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass alles sind Ordnung ist? Deine Augen tränen!"

„Unsinn meine Augen tränen nicht!" Draco versuchte ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, Gott war das scharf.

„Doch, du magst es nicht!"

„Doch, Ginny ganz bestimmt!" Er schluckte es nun endlich runter und ein Brennen machte sich in seinem Mund bemerkbar. Schnell schlang er Wasser nach.

„Vielleicht solltest du das nächste Mal weniger Chili dazugeben!"

Ginny kicherte: „Ach, deshalb sind deine Ohren so rot!" Draco grummelte.

„Weißt du Draco dieses Rot steht dir überhaupt nicht, passt gar nicht zu deinem Teint, geschweige den zu deinen Haaren!" Draco schaute sie geschockt an, gut seine Haut war vielleicht etwas blass aber seine Haare waren perfekt.

„Uhh, Ginny, lass bloß seine Haare in Ruhe, kannst du dich daran erinnern, als George vorletzte Woche das falsche Shampoo mitgebracht hatte und Dracilein sie versehentlich damit gewaschen hat!" Ginny brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als Draco seinen Todesblick aufsetzte und versuchte Fred, der eben in der Tür der Küche erschienen war, damit zu ermorden.

„Heeeeee, die Shampooflasche hat wehgetan und einen nackten Malfoy muss ich auch nicht unbedingt wieder sehen!" Lachend kam George herein und rieb sich die Stelle wo ihn damals die Shampooflasche auf dem Hinterkopf getroffen hatte. „Darum kauf ich ab jetzt das Shampoo!" Ginny grinste, Draco auch. Lediglich die Zwillinge fanden das absolut nicht witzig. Schockierend um genau zu sein, Ginny und Draco. Sie sahen sich an, fingen dann aber an zu lachen. Die Vorstellung, dass Wirbelwind Ginny etwas mit Draco hatte war absolut unvorstellbar.

Draco hatte sich seither gut eingelebt. Obwohl er den Auroren immer noch aus dem Weg ging, die jeden Tag aus und ein gingen und regelrecht in sein Zimmer flüchtete, wenn er auch nur ein Anzeichen von der Anwesenheit von Mad-Eye Moody gab, so hatte er dennoch ein gutes Verhältnis zu den meisten. Am besten verstand er sich jedoch mit Ginny. Sie saßen ihn seinem Zimmer und redeten, wobei es gar nicht so schwierig war, ein gemeinsames Thema zu finden, solange man Dinge die mit Todessern und dem Orden zu tun hatte, über die sowieso nie in seiner Nähe gesprochen wurde, wegließ.

Außerdem war Ginny eine recht passable Köchin und so wie heute half er ihr oft ihre Rezepte zu verbessern. Außer seinem Zimmer war er am meisten in der Küche. Dorthin gingen meistens nur Hausbewohner. Leider zählte dazu auch Ron Weasley, dieser hirnrissige Vollidiot, ständig gab es Auseinandersetzungen, die meistens blutig endeten. Zudem lag nun auch Ginny mit ihrem Bruder im Streit. Was Draco freut, da sie ihn immer und überall sofort verteidigte. Selbst wenn es ihm manchmal selbst übertrieben vorkam. Aber das würde er ihr natürlich nie sagen.

„Draco!" Arthur Weasley stand in der Tür, er sah wütend aus. Überrascht sahen alle vier auf. Gewöhnlicherweise war Arthur um diese Zeit bei der Ordensversammlung.

„Draco, steh auf und folge mir, wir haben etwas zu besprechen!" Draco nickte und warf einen Seitenblick auf Ginny die ein schneeweißes Gesicht hatte, selten hatte sie ihren Vater so wütend erlebt. Langsam stand er auf und ging auf Arthur zu, dieser packte ihn am Oberarm und bugsierte ihn brutal zur Tür hinaus.

„Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung, Mr. Weasley?"

„Nicht in Ordnung?" schnauzte er Draco an „ Wir haben dich hier aufgenommen, dir ein Zuhause gegeben, haben darüber hinweggesehen, dass du zu diesen Monstern gehörst…"

„Gehört hatte!"

„Sei ruhig, und dann hintergehst du uns so!" Draco blickte ihn ängstlich und geschockt aus den Augenwinkeln an.

Er wurde die Treppe hinaufbugsiert direkt auf den Salon zu. Dracos Gesicht wich alle Farbe. Die Versammlung fand dort statt. Doch die Tür wurde bereits aufgezogen. Ihm entgegen starrten eine Menge Gesichter die ihn finster musterten. Arthur schob ihn vor zu dem Tisch in der Mitte. Im vorbei gehen erkannte er ein paare der Anwesenden. Tonks die den Kopf schüttelte und Mad-Eye der ihn böse anfunkelte. Am Tisch musste er sich neben dem Stuhl von Arthur Weasley stellen. Er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl, mindestens fünfzig Blicke folgten ihm. Er versuchte den Blick des Werwolfes einzufangen aber er ignorierte ihn und sah starr an die Wand.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy!" ertönte eine kratzige alte Stimme am anderen Ende der Tafel. Er sah von Lupin weg und erkannte einen alten Mann mit weißem Haar, das zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden war. An seinem linken Ohr hing ein Ohrring. Er hatte einen Bart, der bis zu seinen Bauch ging, den er eben falls locker zusammengebunden hatte. Draco sah dem Alten in die Augen. Sie waren veilchenblau. Und diese Nase so krumm und lang.

Irgendwoher kann er den Greis.

Draco wollte gerade zum sprechen ansetzten als er unterbrochen wurde.

„Du weiß,t warum du hier bist?" fragte der Alte.

„Nein!"

Stimmen wurden erhoben und Proteste wurden laut. „Lügner!" „Er hat uns verraten!"

„Wir hätten in gleich aus dem Weg räumen sollen!" hörte er Moodys Stimme. „Moody!", ertönte da Remus Stimme, dieser drehte sich zu dem Ex-Auror um und taxierte ihn mit seinem Blick ebenso wie es Tonks tat. „Ist doch wahr!" grollte dieser und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann.

Draco jagte das kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Umbringen? Worum ging es hier?

„Draco!" Er wandte sich wieder dem Tisch zu. Kingsley Shaklebolt sprach nun. „Wir haben einen Brief bekommen!"

Draco starrte ihn an, was hat das mit ihm zu tun?

„Hast du irgendwem geschrieben, seit du hier bist?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Wieder erhoben sich die Stimmen.

„Ruhe!" Shaklebolt sprach ruhig weiter „Hast du sonst irgendwie Kontakt zu jemanden aufgenommen!"

„Nein, konnte ich nicht, außerdem habt ihr es mir untersagt!"

„Das heißt, niemand weiß, wo du dich befindest!"

„Nein ich wüsste auch nicht, wem ich es sagen sollte!"

„Ha das ich nicht lache! Natürlich um Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem den Orden des Phönix auszuliefern. Er würde dich ja dann wieder mit offenen Armen empfangen.", grollte ein, Auror, den Draco nicht kannte. Zustimmendes Gemurmel ertönte.

Der Alte erhob sich und sofort kehrte Stille ein. Langsam schritt er auf Draco zu und sprach: „Draco. der Grund warum wir solche Fragen haben. ist der. dass wir ein Brief erhalten haben. Einen Brief. der an dich adressiert ist. Er wurde nicht von einer Eule gebracht. dennoch ist er ins Haus gekommen." Er blieb vor Draco stehen und sah ihm in die Augen. Er griff in seinen Umhang und holte einen Umschlag hervor. Auf dem Umschlag stand sein Name. DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY und auf der Vorderseite befand sich ein undefinierbares Siegel.

Draco sah auf das Stück Papier in seinen Händen es war schwer dann blickte er auf in das Gesicht des Alten.

„Was befindet sich darin?"

„Wissen wir nicht, wir können es nicht sagen, nur du kannst ihn öffnen." Draco sah den Alten an und dieser nickte. Er drückte Draco einen Brieföffner in die Hand.

Gespanntes Schweigen.

Er versuchte den Brief zu öffnen aber es gelang nicht.

„Anscheinend kannst nicht mal du ihn öffnen!" Der Alte wollte ihm gerade wieder den Brief wegnehmen als Draco eine Idee kam. Seine Familie verschlüsselte Briefe immer. Er verzog sein Gesicht er hasste diese Art von Briefen aber es würde nichts nützen. Mit dem Messer zog er über einen Finger bis er blutete. Dann lies er einen Tropfen Blut langsam über das Emblem tropfen. Der Orden hielt den Atem an.

Mit einem Zischen löste sich das Siegel auf. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Umschlag. Überraschung spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht. Er wendete den Umschlag und heraus fiel eine Taschenuhr, mit ihr segelte ein Stück Pergament heraus. Während Lupin das Papier aufhob, besah sich Draco die Uhr genauer. Sie war aus purem Silber, in ihr waren Diamanten eingelassen und verschiedene Ornamente eingraviert. Noch nie hatte er eine solche Schrift gesehen. Zögerlich versuchte er die Uhr zu öffnen, konnte es doch auch eine Falle der Todesser sein, doch die Uhr lies sich nicht öffnen. Er blickte auf, Lupin hatte den Zettel gelesen und ihm den Alten gegeben. Auch dieser hob staunend die Augenbrauen. Immer noch war es im Salon außerordentlich ruhig, ein paar versuchten über die Schulter des Greises mitzulesen. Doch dieser setzte ab und gab ihn ohne ein Wort zu sagen Draco. Stirnrunzelnd nahm dieser ihn entgegen. Er sah auf das Pergament und las: „Dinge geschehen doch die Zeit lässt sie uns vergessen. Der König der Tränen hat viele Söhne und Töchter, wir sind der Ursprung. Der Ursprung der Magie liegt lange zurück und doch ist sie ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Magie. Magie durchfließt uns alle doch es liegt an uns sie zu gebrauchen. Gebrauche sie klug! Die Zeit läuft. RAB."

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Also Danke für die Reviews

Hoff so erkennt man die Absätze besser keine Ahnung wie ich das sonst abgrenzen könnte!

Kathy-Sue: Unrealistisch? Ginny und Draco? Okay, aber sie passen doch so gut zusammen….

Bitte um noch gaaaaaaaaaanzzzzz viele weitere Reviiiiiiiiiiieeewwwwwsssss…..

Greeze&Kiss Tea


	10. Freunde

10. Freunde

Die Tür knarrte als Ginny seine Zimmertür öffnete, langsam schlich sie auf sein Bett zu. Dort lag er friedlich schlafend. Sie setzte sich auf die Kante von Draco's Bett und beobachtete ihn. Er schlief tief und fest, doch als er sich plötzlich umdrehte fiel Ginny fast aus seinem Bett. Draco sah so friedlich aus. Eine Haarsträhne fiel ihm ins Gesicht und kitzelte seine Nase, drohte ihn aufzuwecken. Sachte strich sie die weiche, hellblonde Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihre Haut, es kribbelte und eine Gänsehaut legte sich darauf. Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Gong. Vor Schreck verlor Ginny den Halt und rutschte von der Kante herunter.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Draco setzte sich auf, ein lautes Geräusch hatte ihn geweckt, er festigte den Griff um die schöne Uhr in seiner Hand, und blickte sich um.

Er fing schallend an zu lachen als er Ginny dort am Boden sah mit einem völlig erschrockenen Gesicht.

„Was war das?"

„Was?" antwortete er lachend, Ginny gab ein zu witziges Bild ab.

„Das Geräusch eben, es war…" Sie brach ab und musterte ihn, sie überging, dass man durch sein weißes T-Shirt nur allzu gut sehen konnte, was sich darunter verbarg, und schürzte die Lippen als sie bemerkte, dass er immer noch lachte.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen?", fauchte sie.

„So was Albernes wie dich hab ich noch nie gesehen!" brachte er lachend hervor.

Er sah sie von oben bis unten an, Ginny wurde rot. Nicht das sie schlecht aussah, aber ihr Aufzug war einfach vollkommen albern. Rosa Plüschpantoffeln, ein rosa flauschiger Bademantel und ein weißes Nachthemd, das wie Draco bemerkte doch ganz reizend aussehen wurde wenn nicht diese Rosa Zeugs herum wäre.

„Du siehst aus wie Pansy!" Draco hielt sich bereit den Bauch vor lachen und drohte bald aus dem Bett zu fallen. Ginny's Miene wurde von mal zu mal wütender und ihre Hautfarbe nahm ein stechendes Rot an. Was wie Draco bemerkte das Rosa noch grauenvoller wirken lies, da es sich schrecklich mit Ginnys Haaren biss und nun auch mit ihrer Haut. Grinsend nahm er zur Kenntnis wie Ginny aufstand, sich ihr Gewand abklopfte und sich zur Tür wandte.

Er hörte auf zu grinsen als sie ihre Hand zum Türknauf ausstreckte.

„Warte Ginny es tut mir Leid…" Er musste einen weiteren Lacher als Husten tarnen.

„Bleib doch noch!", setzte er leise hinzu. Sei drehte sich zu ihm um und sah in an.

Plötzlich war wieder ein lauter Gong zu hören. Mit einem Satz war Ginny bei Draco im Bett. Erschrocken sah sie sich um. Draco grinste als er spürte wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

„Gin, das war bloß die Uhr!", grinste er, „es ist Mitternacht vorbei!" Ginny sah in sein Gesicht nur ein paar Zentimeter trennte sie voneinander. Er wollte sich vorbeugen, als Ginny urplötzlich den Kopf drehte und auf die Uhr sah. „Ach und ich dachte, dass Ding funktioniert nicht!"

Draco lehnte sich wieder zurück und antwortete frustriert: „Dieses Ding nennt sich Uhr, man kann davon die Zeit ablesen und sie funktioniert. Sie lässt sich nur nicht öffnen."

„Ach, ich hab diesen Gong noch nie gehört!", sagte Ginny und zog sich noch weiter zurück.

„Zufälligerweise macht sie das auch nicht immer! So und nun sei nicht so neugierig und könntest du mich bitte weiterschlafen lassen!"

„Meine Güte wusste ja nicht dass eure königliche Hoheit ihren Schönheitsschlaf braucht", schnappte Ginny, stand auf und verlies eilig Draco's Zimmer.

Draco lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und wollte einschlafen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Immer wieder starrte er auf die Uhr und dachte an Ginny. So konnte es nicht weitergehen, in ihrer Gegenwart war er ein Schwächling. So was konnte sich Lucius Malfoys Sohn nicht leisten, selbst, wenn er selbst es gerne so wollte. Mit diesem Firlefanz war jetzt Schluss. Er war erwachsen und so würde er sich auf verhalten.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

„Noch Wein, Regulus?" In dem zwielichtigen Gasthof. in dem sich Regulus befand konnte man seinen gegenüber kaum verstehen.

„Nein danke Yorin!" Yorin war ein alter Freund, bei ihm hatte er die meiste Zeit verbracht als sie ihn damals nach Narju gebracht hatten.

„Und du denkst wirklich der Junge weiß etwas mit dem Serpentin anzufangen?"

„Keine Ahnung! Das fragst du mich schon seit ich angekommen bin!", seufzte Regulus.

„Ja aber immerhin hast DU dieses wertvolle Stück aus der Hand gegeben. Einem Jungen", fluchte Yorin „Der nicht mal etwas damit anzufangen weiß!"

Wie alle Kobolde war auch Yorin sehr geldgierig, obwohl sich Regulus sicher war, dass das sicher nicht der einzige Grund war, warum Yorin die Uhr haben wollte.

„Ich vertraue dem Jungen!"

„Pah!" kam es von dem Kobold. „Er ist 15 und…"

„17, Yorin, 17, und bei euch Kobolden sowie bei uns Zauberern ein Erwachsener!"

„Trotzdem wird er es nicht schaffen die Uhr zu öffnen! Geschweige denn wird dir Kyrion nicht erlauben ihn hierher zuholen!"

„Wir brauchen ihn, die Horkruxe müssen zerstört werden."

„Nicht mal du hast es geschafft alle zu zerstören, was sagt dir das der Junge es schaffen wird?"

„Nichts!"

„Ha, siehst du ,nicht mal Harry Potter hat es geschafft!"

Regulus schnaufte versuchte aber ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

„Willst du mir immer noch nicht erzählen, was du weißt, die Leiche des Jungen ist spurlos verschwunden, obwohl seine Freunde sie noch gesehen haben als er getötet wurde. Unheimlich, wenn du mich fragst. Aber gut, Bane sagt, du weißt was du tust."

„Ach Bane!" Regulus schaute über den Rand seines Kelches hinweg „Ich dachte, du hast dich mit ihm gestritten!"

„Nun ja, immerhin ist er jetzt Anführer der Zentauren!"

„Pah, du willst nur deine Beziehungen verbessern!", grinste er. „Ich und Bane waren immer schon gute Freunde!"

Yorin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Tja, war auch deine Arbeit, Wächter!"

Als Yorin und er das Mahl beendet hatten und der Wirt immer wieder den Wein nachfüllte wurde Yorin unruhig.

„Was hast du nun vor?"

„Hmm" antwortete Regulus schläfrig

„Na, wegen dem Junge?"

Schlagartig war er wieder wach.

„Nunja, Kyrion wird nicht erlauben ihn herzuholen, es hat bereits Schwierigkeiten gegeben, dass ich hierher komme!" überlegte Regulus.

„Ja das denke ich auch also was machen wir? Du hast sicher schon etwas in Planung, so wie ich dich kenne!" mutmaßte Yorin.

„Übermorgen ist die Anhörung! Aber wenn er erst mal hier ist, kann man ihn nicht mehr abschieben!" Regulus zwinkerte „Du verstehst!"

„Hört sich nach einer Nacht und Nebelaktion an!"

„Eine Nacht und Nebelaktion also!" flüsterte Regulus

„Wie in alten Zeiten!", lachte Yorin und hob sein Glas, um mit Regulus anzustoßen.

Auch Regulus hob sein Glas „Morgen Nacht also!" Die Gläser klirrten als sie aufeinander trafen.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_Hi nochmal danke an alle Reviewer!_

_Sweat-peach-marina: Eigentlich könnte man schon wissen wer RAB ist. _

_Greeze&Kiss_

_Tash_


	11. Borgin und Burkes

11. Borgin and Borges

„Morgen" Als Draco die Küche betrat herrschte Totenstille, alle starrten ihn an.

„wer bist du und was hast du mit Draco gemacht?" fragte ihn Fred lachen. Tonks die gerade dabei war das Essen gemeinsam mit Ginny zu kochen hielt in der Bewegung innen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Was denn Ginny sagte das trägt man so!" verteidigte er sich und zog einen Schmollmund.

Ginny sah nicht auf versuchte ihn offensichtlich zu ignorieren. Draco seufzte wahrscheinlich war sie immer noch beleidigt wegen gestern Nacht

„Ja aber weist du einen Malfoy in Muggelkleidung das ist schon…." Die anderen fingen schallend an zu lachen. Draco sah an sich herunter, er trug eine, wie hat Ginny das noch genant aja, Jean von Fred, ein T-shirt mit eigenartigen Motiv von George und einen abgenutzten Umhang. Obwohl er musste zugeben diese Turnerschuh, oder so, waren ganz bequem. Er sah Ginny an, jetzt hatte er nur wegen ihr diese dämliche Kleidung angezogen und sie schmollte immer noch.

„Also wann brechen wir auf?" fragte er. „Und bekommen ich dann meine Zauberstab zurück?"

Arthur schmunzelte:"1. Junge setzt dich, ich weiß du bist schon lange nicht mehr aus dem Haus gekommen doch noch können wir nicht aufbrechen wir müssen noch auf Mad-E….." Draco erstarrte „ye-Moody warten. He er wird dich schon nicht beißen!" fügte er hinzu als er Dracos Gesichts Ausdruck sah.

Tonks lachte auf „Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher!". Als Draco das hörte und wurde noch weißer, dass wie Draco aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, die gute Ginny zu belustigen schien.

„Dann möchte ich dir noch meinen ältesten Sohn Bill vorstellen!" der unbekannte Rotschopf war aufgestanden während Arthur sprach und reichte ihm nun die Hand. „Er wird dich ebenso begleiten. Wir müssen noch ins Verlies Geld holen, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob wir ohne Bestechungsgeld weit kommen."

„Das glaube ich auch!" antwortete die kratzige Stimme von Mad-Eye-Moody als er die Küche betrat. Draco zuckte Augenblicklich zusammen.

„Nun denn Ginny geh dich bitte umziehen wir brauchen auch etwas aus der Winkelgasse du gehst mit Fred und Tonks." Damit stand Arthur auf und ging aus der Küche.

Als Arthur wieder mit Ginny in der Tür erschien.

„Also Ginny, Fred ihr floht mit Tonks in die Winkelgasse. Dann wandte er sich den anderen zu. George du bleibst mit Ron hier!" Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte seinen Vater böse an. Draco grinste. „Ginny bringt dir deine Bücher aus der Winkelgasse mit. Außerdem kommt Hermine heute Nachmittag damit sie gemeinsam mit uns nächsten Montag mit nach Kings Cross kommt, ihre Eltern können sie leider nicht zum Zug bringen." Hogwarts, er würde wohl sein Abschlussjahr nicht antreten können dachte Draco wehmütig. Doch Arthur wandte sich schon ihm zu „Draco du Bill, Lupin, Mad-Eye und ich apperieren, du kannst doch apperieren?" Draco nickte „gut wir treffen Aberfort, du kennst ihn bereits „sagte Arthur auf Dracos Fragenden Blick hin. „in der Nockturngasse bei Borgin und Borgs. Nun denn also Los!"

„Ein kleiner Illusionszauber kann bestimmt nicht schaden" sagte Moody und klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab unaufgefordert und brutal auf Dracos Kopf. Sofort nahm er die Farbe des Stuhls auf dem er saß an. Bill gluckste während Tonks ihn musterte

„Klasse Zauber Moody!"

„Also dann „Lupin zählte „1, 2, 3" Und damit apperierten sie. Draco warf Ginny noch einen letzten Blick zu als das Bild der Küche auch schon verschwamm und er das vertraute ziehen spürte.

o0o

Ginny sah auf als sie seinen letzten Blick spürte doch sie verpasste ihn um Sekunden. Verdammt dachte sie alles nur wegen dieser dummen Uhr. Alles war so perfekt und jetzt, pahhh Männer. Damit stieg sie in den Kamin und sprach laut und deutlich: "Winkelgasse"

o0o

„So da waren wir!" Arthur Stimme sagte ihm dass er endlich seine Augen wieder öffnen konnte. Gott er hasste das Apperieren wirklich.

„Malfoy du bleibst hinter mir damit ich den Zauber aufrechterhalten kann, ich glaube nicht das die Leute hier begeistert wären wenn plötzlich aus dem nichts ein Totesser erscheint." Wiederstrebend folgte er also Moody in den Laden vor den Sie appariert waren. Lupin folgte ihm, vor dem Laden blieben Arthur und sein Sohn Bill zurück die in Richtung Gringotts verschwanden. Im Laden war es stickig wie eh und je die Regale waren gesäumt mit den verschiedensten gefährlichen sowie ekligen Dingen.

„Einer meiner Lieblingsläden" raunte Moody Lupin hinter ihm zu. „Man trifft immer auf alte Bekannte und Freunde, besonders von deinem Vater„ das letzte Wort flüsterte er „Malfoy." Draco grinste, Borgin und Burges waren eben immer schon ein alter Totesser Treffpunkt gewesen.

Der Tresen war verlassen doch eine Klingel stand darauf welche Lupin jetzt drückte. Kurz darauf erschien ein kleiner, dicklicher Mann in einer gebückten Haltung als wäre er es gewohnt sich öfter zu verbeugen. Dieser Schleimbeutel dachte Draco, kriecht wie eh und je im Schlamm vor allem und jeden was reinblütig ist und seinen Laden betritt.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?" kam auch gleich seine schleimige Stimme. Borges musterte Moody sowie Lupin eingehend. Draco konnte er ja nicht sehen.

„Ja ein Freund von uns müsste bereits hier sein….." „Aja Mister Dumbeldore bitte folgen sie!" damit machte er eine tiefe Verbeugung und verschwand hinterm Tresen. An dem Aufblitzen in seinen Augen konnte Draco erkennen das Mr. Borges ein gutes Geschäft roch. Doch mehr war er bei dem Namen Dumbeldore gestutzt. Moody bugsierte ihn nun hinter Lupin her in den Wohnbereich hinter dem Geschäft. Dort saß an einem alten, großen Tisch der Alte von der Versammlung.

Auf welchen Freund sollten sie noch warten Aberforth und Borges nannte ihn Dumbeldore. Dann war das wohl Aberforth Dumbeldore, Albus Dumbeldores Bruder.

Moody und Lupin setzten sich auf 2 der 3 bereit gestellten Stühle und bekamen von Mr. Borges Tee angeboten. Draco währenddessen drückte sich an die Wand damit ihn niemand bemerkte.

„So und wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Wir sind hier wegen eines Schmuckstückes und möchten Informationen darüber!" antwortete Aberforth.

„Sie wollen nichts kaufen?"

„Nein haben sie ein problem damit?" schnauzte Moody ihn an.

Borges musterte diesen kurz und verneinte.

„Also wenn wir ihnen diesen Gegenstand zeigen bedeutet das für sie das sie niemanden davon erzählen! Haben wir uns verstanden?" Borgin nickte als Aberforth das Wort an ihn richtete „ für Informationen sind wir bereit ein hohe Summe zu bezahlen sie verstehen?" wieder ein Nicken „Gut!"

Lupin machte ein Zeichen und Draco schlich unbemerkt zu ihm hinüber und schob ihm die Uhr zu. Dann wurde diese auf den Tisch gelegt. Borges auf seinem Stuhl richtete sich auf um das Schmuckstück besser sehen zu könne. Seine Augen weiteten sich unmerklich. Draco sah es mit mistrauen.

„Das ist unglaublich!" hörte er diesen flüstern.

„Was?" fragte Lupin.

„Das ist das legendäre Serpentin!" raunte er.

„und das wäre?" maulte Moody.

„Das Serpentin oder auch Silberauge wurde vor langer Zeit hergestellt. Sein innerstes Soll eine der Mächtigsten Magie beherbergen!" er blickte auf „Ich denke nicht das sie sich öffnen lässt?"

„Nein" antwortete Aberforth gelassen. „Können sie uns sagen welche Magie?"

„Nuja das weiß keiner so genau!" immer noch drehte er die Uhr in seinen Händen „denoch ist sie unheimlich wertvoll!"

„Was weiß keiner so genau?" fragte Abforth weiter.

„Man sagt diese Magie besteht darin neue Magie entstehen zu lassen!" er schaute die anderen an.

„Sie meinen könnten wir die Uhr öffnen würden wir erfahren wie es dazu kommt das es Muggelgeborene, Squibs und so weiter existieren. Warum manche Menschen Magie beherrschen und manche nicht?"

„Ja das sagt man!"

Draco hob erstaunt beide Augenbrauen wer würde ihm ein solchen Wertvollen Gegenstand hinterlassen?

„Das sagt man also nur!"

„Nunja genau weiß man es nicht!" antwortete Borgin zögerlich.

„Tja danke!" damit entriss Moody die Uhr und steckte sie in seine Tasche.

„und mein Geld?" fragte Borgin nun verstört.

„haben wir kam die Stimme von Arthur der eben mit seinem Sohn den Wohnraum betrat. Bill stellte einen Sack voll Geld auf den Tisch. „also dann" Aberforth stand auf die anderen machten es ihm nach „es war schön mit ihnen Geschäfte zu machen!" Aberforth gab ein Zeichen und die anderen Apperierten.

o0o

Borgin löschte die Kerzen und lachte dreckig in die Dunkelheit „Mit ihnen auch, mit ihnen auch!" Er schob seinen Ärmel zurück drückte das Dunkle Mal und apperierte. Nicht in dem Wissen das ein 17 Jähriger Malfoy alles gehört hatte.

o0o

Ein Knall und zwei Dunkle Gestalten apparierten in das kleine Gästezimmer in Godrics Hollow.

„Mist" fluchte Yorin „er ist nicht hier!"

„Tja dann verstecken wir uns eben bis er kommt!"

„Achja du Schlaumaier und wie?"

„Ganz einfach alter Freund!" lächelte Regulus „Tarnzauber"

„Zauberer" murmelte Yorin herablassend und schnaufte „und was machen wir dann?

„Tja dann alter Freund, wenn er kommt, ja dann schnappen wir ihn uns."

o0o

_Tja wieder ein Kapitel leider hat es etwas länger gedauert aber dafür kommt das nächste wieder etwas schneller._

_Danke an alle Reviewer._


	12. Entführt

12. Entführt

„Meister der Serpentin wurde gefunden!"

„Ausgezeichnet Borgin und nun bring ihn mir!" Borgin verneigte sich und apparierte. Eine zischelnde Schlange wand sich am Boden. „Tja Nagini endlich nach so langen Jahren! Bald ist Harry nicht mein einziger Triumpf."

o0o

„Ich würde sagen wir stecken in der Klemme wenn dieser Borgin wirklich ein Totesser ist!" Draco und Ginny stiegen gemeinsam die Wendeltreppe nach oben. „ Du solltest es den anderen wirklich sagen!" seufzte Ginny.

„Es wäre ohnehin zu spät Borgin hätte Voldemort sicher längst in Kenntnis gesetzt!" antwortete Draco.

Ginny seufzte wieder und schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte zusätzlich die Augen, warum musste der Kerl so stur sein.

„Konntest du das bitte lassen!" stöhnte Draco genervt. Ginny starrte ihn finster an. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und starrte ihn Finster an. Draco verschreckte der Blick aber nicht. „Gin du bist einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als ich das ganze ist nicht furcht einflössend es sieht eher lächerlich aus!" er grinste auf sie herunter „außerdem steht dir der Blick nicht du siehst damit aus wie ein Grindeloh !" Er drehte sich um und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Er hörte Ginny Luft schnappen und grinste. „Duu duuuu duuuu!" hörte er nur noch er ging auf seine Zimmer zu und trat über die schwelle.

o0o

Yorin jubelte auf jetzt hatten sie ihn, er streckte seinen kräftigen Arme aus um den Jungen zu schnappen als…

o0o

Draco drehte sich um als sich Ginny auf ihn warf und sie in sein Zimmer fielen. Die Lampe die sie dadurch umwarfen völlig außer acht lassend.

o0o

„Yorin pass auf!" flüsterte Regulus schubste Yorin aus dem Weg als die Lampe auf die beiden Unsichtbaren zuflog.

o0o

Draco hörte auf zu lachen und drehte schlagartig um. War da nicht eben ein Geräusch neben seinem Bett. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder von Ginny beansprucht die ihm spielerisch in den Bauch boxte. Er lachte auf drehte sich und rollte sich auf sie. Immer noch lachte er als er ihr in die Augen sah. Immer noch lachte er als er ihr so nahe kam das er jede einzelne Sommersprosse zählen konnte. Doch sie hörten beide auf zu lachen als ihre Lippen nur noch Millimeter von einander getrennt war. Sie küssten sich.

o0o

Yorin warf Regulus einen schiefen Blick zu und rollte mit den Augen. Regulus räusperte sich und versuchte das küssende Pärchen zu ignorieren.

o0o

„Draco" er hörte Ginnys sanfte stimme und öffnetet die Augen sie hatten sich voneinander gelöst. Nach so kurzer Zeit doch wenigstens hatten sie sich endlich geküsst. Er blickte zu ihr hinunter aber Ginny war nicht erfreut sonder schneeweiß im Gesicht. Draco rollte sich von Ginny herunter und diese stand sofort auf. „Ginny" versuchte er es und streckte eine Hand aus. Doch sie wendete ab und hob die Lampe auf und stellte sie vorsichtig wieder auf den Tisch . Sie warf ihn noch einen Letzen Blick zu.

o0o

Regulus hielt die Luft an als das Mädchen die Lampe aufhob die direkt vor seinen Füssen lag. „sie ist hübsch" dachte er. Er war einen Draco einen Blick zu. „ich sollte ihm beibringen wie man mit frauen umgeht ein benimmt sich wie ein kompletter Vollidiot" Regulus lächelte und schüttelte mitleidig den kopf.

o0o

Draco fühlte sich wie auch wie kompletter Vollidiot. Er stand mitten im Raum und starrte Ginny einfach nur an konnte weder etwas sagen noch etwas tun um sie aufzuhalten. Als die Tür zufiel stöhnte Draco auf und warf sich aufs Bett und drückte seinen Kopf in das Kissen. „Ich bin ein solcher Idiot!"

o0o

Regulus gab Yorin ein Zeichen und lies die Tarnung auffliegen, zusammen stürzten sich auf Draco und verschwanden.

o0o

Draco fuhr herum aber er lag bereits nicht mehr in seinem Bett. Vor ihm standen ein ziemlich heruntergekommener Mann mit einem doch sehr teurem Reisemantel und ein Kobold mit ganz schönen Muskeln. Er griff schnell nach seinem Zauberstab, doch der war immer noch bei Mad-Eye-Moody. In Aufbewahrung, dachte er gehässig und verdrehte die Augen. Großartig dachte Draco. Er blickte auf.

o0o

Regulus wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen als Yorin ihm das Wort abschnitt.

„Darf ich vorstellen Regulus Alphard Black Großmeister und Wächter der Tore von Andartes und ich bin Yorin Berater des Königs von Narju!" und streckte ihm die Hand aus um sie zu schütteln.

„Na großartig" dachte Draco und rollte mit den Augen. Wo bin ich?" Der Zwerg sah empört zu diesem Regulus und schnaufte was sich verdächtig nach „Die Jugend kein Anstand!" als er seine Hand zurückzog.

Der Mann räusperte sich „Hast du den keine Angst immerhin bist du nun unser Gefangener?" „Warum sollte ich wenn ihr mich töten wolltet hättet ihr es schon längst getan oder?" er blickte fragend in die Runde.

Die beiden Entführer sahen sich an, nahmen Draco in ihre Mitte, und zogen ihn in Richtung Osten sollte dort Osten liegen um ihn herum waren nämlich alles Felswände. „He ich hab nicht gesagt dass ich mit will!" Draco versuchte sich loszureißen doch es misslang, der Mann und der Zwerg waren doch stärker als angenommen. „Könnt ihr mir den nicht wenigstens sagen wohin?" Draco setzte ein Fragendes Gesicht auf.

Regulus blickte ihn von der Seite an „Nach Narju deine Ausbildung als Wächter antreten!"

Draco zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch „Achja und wenn ich kein Wächter von irgendwas sein will?" „Du wirst!" fuhr dieser Regulus ihn nun an „Bei unserer Familien Ehre und meiner Pflicht als Hüter des Serpentins und Wächter von Andartes!" stolz reckte er sein Kinn in die Luft.

Draco versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken „Aja Hüter, dann hast du mir das geschickt! Nun ich besitze es momentan nicht!"

Abrupt blieben Yorin und Regulus stehen warfen Draco zu Boden.

„Das heißt wo ist es? Warum trägst du es nicht immer bei dir?" der Zwerg versuchte Draco mit Blicken zu erdolchen..

„Du solltest doch herausfinden womit es sich mit dem Serpentin auf sich hat!" fuhr nun auch Regulus auf. „Also wo ist es?"

Draco grinste verschmilzt „Okay, Okay, also wie wär's mit einem Deal ich erzähl euch wo es sich befindet und ihr erzählt mir wer ihr seit, wo wir sind und was zum Teufel es mit dieser Uhr auf sich hat!" Regulus wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen als Draco auf ihn zeigte: "und von dir möchte ich wissen was du damit meintest als du sagtest bei der Ehre UNSERE Familie? Und was sind verdammte Wächter und was…."

Yorin unterbrach ihn „Ruhe, abgemachte wie beantworten ein deine Fragen wenn du uns sagst wo sich der Serpentin befindet!" Draco stand langsam auf klopfte sich den Staub von den Schultern sah die beiden Gestalten von oben bis unten an und antwortete………………………………………….

o0o

„Mad-Eye hast du auch überall nachgesehen!"

„Ja verdammt er ist weg einfach abgehauen!"

„Auch sei nicht so negativ er kommt schon wieder weit kann er nicht sein die Totesser suchen ihn immer noch!" schaltete sich nun Tonks ein.

„Deswegen ist er einfach so aus seinem Zimmer apperiert wir haben es doch alle Knallen hören!" warf Moody ein.

Lupin setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und schüttelte den Kopf „Arthur setz dich sie hat recht er kommt schon wieder sonst hat er niemanden!"

Ein müder Arthur setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gleich neben einen grummelnden Mad-Eye Moody.

„Nun zumindest haben wir immer noch das!" Mad-Eye zog die Uhr aus seiner Tasche und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„Ja du hast Recht Moody „ antwortet Arthur „ Er wird sie bestimmt hohlen kommen!" Plötzlich ertönte ein Knall und eine Phönixfeder schwebte vor ihnen durch die Luft zu Boden.

Lupin sprang auf "Ein Angriff auf das alte Hauptquartier!"

„Aber warum sollten die Totesser den Orden des Phönix angreifen wollen?" fragte Tonks. Doch die anderen liefen schon zur Tür hinaus. Sie lief ihnen nach und im vorbei gehen rief sie Ginny die eben die Küche betrat zu „Wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt einfach den Patronus schicken!"

„Aber Tonks was ist los….!" Rief sie ihr noch hinterher doch Tonks war schon verschwunden.

Ginny betrat die leere Küche dann würde sie wohl allein essen müssen.

Draco war ja verschwunden und wahrscheinlich war alles ihre Schuld nur weil sie auf den Kuss reagieren sollen. Tränen stiegen wieder einmal in ihr auf.

Er war weg.

Sie setzte sich und ihr trauriger Blick flog durch den Raum bis er an der Uhr hängen blieb die immer noch auf dem Tisch lag.

o0o

_Hoff das mit den Sichtwechseln ist nicht zu kompliziert geworden  
Danke für eure Reviews!  
Greeze&Kiss Tash_


	13. Regulus Geschichte

**13. Regulus Geschichte**

„Alles Beginnt vor etwa 18 Jahren damals wurde ich ein getreuer Anhänger Voldemorts! Ich war jung, naiv und leicht zu beeinflussen. Bereits ein Jahr später bereute ich meine Tat, doch damals war es bereits zu spät. Zu tief war ich in die Machenschaften des Dunklen Lords verstrickt. Ich wusste ich konnte nicht einfach fliehen den niemand entkommt dem Dunklen Lord. Dienen ein Leben lang oder Tod!" Draco nickte während er angestrengt der Geschichte lauschte. Sie saßen zusammen an einem Feuer in den dunklen Steingängen und Regulus erzählte. „Nun ich denke der Zeitpunkt an dem mir klar wurde warum Voldemort ein Monster ist, war der an dem ich sah wie er seine Seele spaltete. Ich denke du weißt von den Horkruxen?" Draco nickte „Niemand sollte etwas so wertvolles wie eine Seele anrühren. Doch Voldemort hat es gewagt er konnte wohl nicht anders denn es war seine einzige Möglichkeit die Unsterblichkeit zu erreichen. Damals waren nur bestimmte auserwählte, wie der dunkle Lord sie nannte, Anhänger dabei. Ich war einer von Ihnen. Damals war ich stolz darauf doch bald wusste ich warum ausgerechnet ich dabei sein sollte. Außer mir waren noch dein verstorbener Onkel Luzifer Malfoy, Louise Lestrange, Rupert Wilkes, Walden Macnair Senior und Gustian Rookwood. Doch warum ausgerechnet wir sechs? Alle 6 sind reinblütig, alle stammen wir ab aus den ältesten Zauberfamilien der Welt und alle sollten wir nun tot sein. Doch wie du siehst lebe ich noch, nun ich muss gestehen ich bin der einzige. Damals als wir zu Voldemort gebeten wurden dachten wir nicht dass nur ein einziger von uns, ich, es überleben würde. Wir erwarteten eine Belohnung oder vielleicht die Chance in die Pläne des dunklen Lords eingeweiht zu werden. Wir töricht doch von uns immerhin hätten wir wissen sollen das der dunkle Lord seine Pläne nicht verrät, niemanden, und Belohnungen das ich nicht lache" Draco lächelte schwach und Regulus fuhr fort während Yorin irgendeine Pampe über dem Feuer kochte „Es war in einem der Höhlen Systeme die unter dem Gebäude des dunklen Lords verlaufen. Wir trafen uns alle und stellten uns in einem Kreis um unseren Dunklen Lord auf. Jeder von uns erhielt seltsame Gegenstände einen Becher, ein Medaillon, einen Ring, ein Buch, dein Onkel musste eine Schlange halten, heute heißt sie glaube ich Nagini, und ich erhielt eine Uhr. Unsere Uhr, den in deinen Adern fließt das Blut der Black, dass deiner Mutter!" Regulus nickte Draco zu „Ohne Umschweife begann also das Ritual. Zu sechst standen wir also um den Dunklen Lord. Bald sahen wir was geschah den als erster fiel Rupert Wilkes in der Hand hielt er den Ring. Voldemort benutzte eine Formel um seine Seele zu spalten und sie in den Ring zu sperren doch dazu brauchte er unsere Lebenskraft, den in unseren Adern fließt die Alte Magie die Magie unseres Vorfahren Andartes dem König der Tränen. Während Rupert also langsam seine gesamte Kraft, unter Schmerzen beraubt wurde, zog ein Teil Voldemorts Seele in den Ring und dort sie gefangen durch die Kraft der Alten Magie, unserer Lebenskraft. Gehalten durch ein Menschopfer."

„Warum seid ihr nicht geflohen?" fragte Draco.

„ Nun wir wurden dort gehalten von ihm. Angezogen wie die Motten ans Licht. Wir hielten es für richtig dem dunklen Lord die Macht zu geben endlich die Zaubererschaft von den Muggeln zu befreien. Der Bund den wir mit Voldemort eingegangen sind als wir das Dunkle Mal erhielten hielt uns dort. Gefangen um zu sterben doch hätten wir uns wahrhaftig gegen Voldemort entschieden wäre der Bund gebrochen und wir hätten fliehen können!"

„Also bist du so geflohen!"

„Ja ich hatte mich damals noch nicht für die Dunkle Seite endgültig entschieden. Ich hatte zwar getan was getan werden musste aber ich war nie mit dem Herzen dabei. Doch der Schwur den man mit Voldemort eingeht ist darauf begründet im zu Dienen mit dem Herzen und der Seele."

„Was geschah dann?" Draco war neugierig.

„Was wird dann wohl geschehen sein?" keifte Yorin dazwischen „Abgehauen ist der von dort. Voldemorts Anhänger haben ihn natürlich gesucht immerhin hatte er immer noch den sechsten Horkrux."

„Die Uhr also!" antwortete Draco.

„Ja so ist es!" führte nun Regulus weiter. „ Die Uhr, der Serpentin, der sechste Horcrux."

„Dann besitzt er keine sieben Horkruxe er hat das Maidailion, die Schlange, den Ring, den Becher und der Teil in ihm selbst macht sechs. Aber sieben ist doch….." rätselte Draco hastig und seine Augen wurden immer größer.

„ Die Magisch Zahl. Ja das bedeutet er ist noch nicht unsterblich. Er braucht die Uhr und noch einen Gegenstand!"

„Warum noch einen Gegenstand und warum nimmt er statt der Uhr nicht einen anderen?.

Yorin lachte „Dummer Junge, sowie er sechs Nachfahren des Königs der Tränen brauchte, brauchte er auch sechs Gegenstände von ihm. Den Becher von Hufflepuff, das Maidaillion von Slytherin, der Ring von Slytherin, die Uhr von Gryfindor."

Draco sah ihn fragend an „Warum fragst du dich sicher das Tagebuch und die Schlange nun ein Lebewesen wie die Schlange ist ein sehr magisches Wesen sie ist verwand mit den Drachen und das Tagebuch war ein persönlicher Gegenstand und da er ein Nachfahre von Slytherin ist muss es wohl funktioniert haben. Nun ich muss sagen dein Onkel ist nämlich umsonst gestorben. Die Schlange wurde kein Horkrux…."

„Ja aber was hat das alles mit Gründer von Hogwarts zu tun?"

Regulus lachte „Du weißt wohl sehr wenig von deinen Vorfahren Andartes hatte 8 Kinder aus dehnen sich 4 Magische Reinblütige Linien ergaben Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw und Godric Gryfindor. Aus diesen vier ergaben sich alle Reinblütige Familien."

Yorin rührte noch mal in dem Topf vor ihm herum „Komm endlich zum Ende es gibt gleich Essen."

„Nun ich war also dabei zu erzählen das ich weglief nun ich wurde verfolgt, gehetzt so wie du!" Draco nickte zustimmend „Es würde kein entkommen geben waren meine Gedanken. Wo war der einzige Ort wo selbst Voldemort Probleme haben würde hineinzukommen, außer Hogwarts?"

„Gringotts!" Schlussfolgerte Draco.

„Ja und so war es auch ich floh dorthin. Die Kobolde haben mich natürlich nicht gerne aufgenommen. Immerhin war ich Totesser. Aber ich war ein Black und bezahlte dementsprechend, und Geld ist den Kobolden nun mal sehr wichtig."

Yorin rümpfte die Nase.

„Ich blieb also in meinem Verlies und traute mich nicht mehr hinaus. Wochen saß ich da ernährte mich von Brot und Wasser das ich mir mitgebracht hatte. Bald war ich nur mehr Haut und Knochen. Doch der damalige Hüter von Gringotts ein Vertrauter des Königs der Kobolde und nun auch mein guter Freund." Regulus zwinkerte Yorin zu.

Draco schnaufte ungläubig „Die hat einmal Gringotts gehört?"

Yorin fuchtelte mit dem Kochlöffel herum „Nicht gehört, Jung, nur verwaltet für den König."

„Nun wo war ich" Regulus lachte „Nun er holte mich wieder nach oben geholt, sechs Wochen habe ich dort unten verbracht und inzwischen war Voldemort verschwunden. Harry Potter hatte ihn im Alter von einem Jahr erledigt."

Draco schaute auf „ Er hat ihn vernichtet weil er nicht unsterblich war ihm fehlten ja zwei Horkruxe!"

„Ja Draco du hast Recht allerdings hatte Harry Potter wirklich eine Macht die der Dunkle Lord nicht kannte. Liebe den Schutz seiner Mutter!"

Draco zog seine Augenbrauen skeptisch hoch. „Das hat ihn also alle gemacht?"

„Nun es hat ihn geschwächt er hat seine Körper, der von der kurz zuvor durchgeführten Zeremonie ohnehin geschwächt war, und einen großen Teil seiner Lebenskraft aufgeben müssen. Doch das führte wiederum zu etwas gutem für den Dunklen Lord. Den der kleine Harry Potter nahm einen Teil Voldemorts auf und das markierte ihn als ebenbürtig doch gleichzeitig wurde er der fünfte Horkrux."

„Deshalb befindet er sich bei Voldemort…." Schlussfolgerte Draco.

„Nun ich habe ebenfalls angenommen das er nun bei dem dunklen Lord ist den immer noch ist ein Teil von Voldemorts Seele in ihm!"

Yorin schimpfte „Erzähl endlich DEINE Geschichte fertig!"

„Achja nun Yorin päppelte mich auf doch immer noch konnte ich nicht zurück immerhin waren noch genügend Anhänger des Dunklen Lords dort draußen. Also verbreiteten wir das Gerücht ich wäre von Totessern getötet worden. Inzwischen hatte ich mich mit Yorin gut angefreundet und ich erzählte ihm meine Geschichte und zeigte ihm die Uhr. Yorin brachte mich nach Narju damit ich dort leben konnte und ich fand mich damit ab nie mehr zurückzukehren, nie mehr zu zaubern. Bald erarbeitete ich mir einen ehrenvolle Position und Namen als Schwertkämpfer und wurde ein Lehnsmann des Königs."

„Und was hat das mit dem Wächtersein zu tun?"

„Nun Das Tor das ich bewache ist eigentlich eine ganz normale Tür eigentlich ist es mehr ein Titel, die Tür führt in einen wundervollen Saal ganz aus Glas und Kristall. Dort versammeln sich seit dem Anfang aller Magie seit der Zeit von Andartes alle Oberhäupter, Häuptlinge, Könige und Anführer aller Magischen Wesen das heißt Zentauren, Kobolde, Zwerge und viele Mehr um gemeinsam Entscheidungen zu treffen. Früher vor langer Zeit waren noch Zauberer und Hexen dabei. Doch bald hielten sie sich für etwas Besseres und kamen nicht mehr vergaßen zu kommen. Bis sie nichts mehr von dem Saal wussten. Hast du sonst noch fragen?"

„Und was hat es mit der Uhr auf sich warum soll sie Magie erschaffen?" fragte Draco auch gleich neugierig.

„Nun damals als Andartes diese Uhr entwarf um sie seinem Ältesten Sohn zu geben dem Uhrgroßvater Godric Griffindors. Hinein legte er das Wertvollste in seinem Besitz…." „Wusste Voldemort davon oder wollte er die Uhr einfach nur als Horkrux?" unterbrach ihn Draco.

„Er wusste es deshalb wollte er es unbedingt haben es war der mächtigste Gegenstand. Doch er war nie imstande sie zu öffnen."

„Und was ist darin?" Regulus lächelte geheimnisvoll „Das wirst du wahrscheinlich bald selbst wissen?"

Draco schmollte „Und woher weißt du das alles?"

„Ich habe gelernt, den Wissen ist macht." Regulus lächelte wieder.

„Essen" schrie Yorin aus voller Kehle und wedelte mit dem Kochlöffel herum „und danach holen wir endlich diese verdammte Uhr!"

* * *

_Hoffe euch ist jetzt manches klar geworden. Wenn's noch fragen gibt stellt sie ruhig! _

_Bunnylein, Lalena Danke für eure Reviews. _

_Hoffe ich bekomme auch weiter ganz viele _

_Greeze Tash _


	14. Ginny

**14. Ginny**

„Lupin, pass auf, duck dich!" schrie Tonks als Bellatrix einen Roten Lichtstrahl in seine Richtung schoss. Die Totesser hielten sich gut denoch konnten immer mehr apperieren. Am Ende blieb nur noch Bellatrix, die mit einem lauten Blopp verschwand.

„Remus alles in Ordnung!" Tonks stürzte auf ihn zu, da Remus keuchend am Boden saß und sich den Rücken hielt.

„Keine Sorge er hat mich nur gestreift!" Sie half ihm auf als sich Moody zu ihnen gesellte. Während die Restlichen Mitglieder des Ordens sich gegenseitig verarzteten oder das Haus nach zurückgebliebenen Totessern durchsuchten.

„Scheint so als ob sie den Orden überfallen wollten!"

„Gut dass sie anscheinend nicht wissen das wir ein neues Versteck bezogen haben!" Tonks stützte Remus um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Was ist mit Bill?" fragte ein dieser „als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah stürzte er gerade Fenrir nach!"

„Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut!"

„Es geht schon" Bill betrat die Küche mit blutender Stirn „sie haben mich kurz danach einfach geschockt, bin KO gegangen sonst ist mir nichts passiert!"

Moody lies sein Magisches Auge rotieren „Würde mich zu gern interessieren was sie vom Orden wollten?"

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Ginny auf als sie mehrere laute Knalle vernahm. Sie drehte sich zu Seite, blickte auf ihren Wecker, sprang aus dem Bett und stürzte die Küche hinunter. Unten angekommen lief sie ihrem Vater in die Arme „Euch ist nichts passiert Gott sei dank!"

„Nein Ginny es geht uns allen gut, lediglich Hurtsch, den alte Junge, haben sie ins St. Mungos gebracht!"

„Was wollten sie vom Orden?" war gleich Ginnys erste Frage, sie sah die 5 mit großen Augen an.

„Dad ich werde jetzt gehen Fleur wartet schon, ich sollte sie wissen lassen das es mir gut geht!" meldete sich Bill, er umarmte Ginny zum abschied, dann apperierte er.

„Und?" Ginny setzte sich erwartungsfreudig auf den Stuhl neben Mad-Eye. Dieser nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas vor ihm, das offensichtlich mit Wodka gefüllt war. „Keine Ahnung wissen wir nicht, vielleicht wollten sie den Orden einfach alle machen."

„Nein dafür waren sie zu wenige, sicher hätten sie davor die restlichen Totesser aus Askaban befreit." schlussfolgerte Tonks.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es nur Borgins Schuld!" warf Ginny ein. Alle sahen Ginny mit großen Augen an.

„Borgin" kam es von der Tür und Ginny drehte sich um. Aberforth Dumbeldore stand in der Tür. Er nahm sich den freien Stuhl neben Ginny und setzte sich, so dass alle sechs jetzt um den Tisch saßen.

„Erzähl mir woher und was du weißt?"

Schüchtern blickte Ginny auf ihre Hände „Draco hat mir erzählt das nachdem ihr aus Borgins Laden apperiert seit, Borgin sich zu Voldemort aufgemacht hat um ihn von der Uhr zu erzählen!"

„Diese Kröte er hat ihn nicht daran gehindert er will uns verraten!" tobte Mad-Eye. Tonks beruhigte ihn.

„Nein" Ginny schrie auf stand auf und warf ihren Stuhl um „Draco würde so etwas nie tun!" Alle starrten sie an und Ginny errötete, sie drehte sich um und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

„Was machen wir nun Alphard?" fragte Remus. Doch Alphard starrte immer noch auf die Tür durch die Ginny gerade verschwunden war.

* * *

Ginny stieg eilig die Treppen hoch. Als sie in ihren Flur kam lies ein lautes Knarren sie herum fahren.

„Draco" rief sie in den Dunklen Gang. Doch niemand antwortete, stattdessen kam ihr Hermine entgegen, die wohl soeben aus dem Zimmer ihres Bruders kam.

„Oh Gott" dachte Ginny als sie sah das Hermine nur ein Nachthemd trug. Hermine errötete leicht als Ginny sie musterte.

„Möchte ich es wissen?" fragte Ginny ihre Freundin. Hermines Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch röter

„Er ist dein Bruder!"

„Dann nicht!" sie drehte sich um und lies Hermine alleine stehen. In ihrem Zimmer warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und schluchzte in ihr Kissen. Warum hatte sie nie so ein Glück. Zuerst Harry jetzt Draco, der einfach verschwunden ist. Sie hob ihren Kopf und schob ihre Hand unter ihr Kopfkissen. Sie lächelte, als sie auf die Uhr sah. Zumindest hatte sie eine kleine Erinnerung.

* * *

Blop. "Also woist die Uhr?" Draco zuckte zusammen als er Yorin direkt neben sich wahrnahm. Sein Zimmer war noch genauso wie er es verlassen hatte. Morgen würde Ginny nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Würde er jetzt laut schreien würden die Ordensmitglieder ihn hören können?

„Schlags die aus dem Kopf du kommst wieder mit uns mit dein Platz ist in Narju" flüsterte Regulus ihm zu „also wer hat sie?"

„Zuletzt hatte sie Moody."

Yorin zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Mad-Eye Moody den wollte ich immer schon kennen lernen „ seufzte er sarkastisch.

Sie schlichen sich von Dracos Zimmer auf den Flur vorbei an unzähligen Gemälden. Vorbei an Ginnys nur angelehnter Tür als….

"Draco" hörte er ein Seufzten. Er trat näher an die Zimmertür heran und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit. Da lag seine Ginny und schlief. Immer noch in diesem weißen Nachthemd das sie so unschuldig aussehen lässt, ganz anders als wenn sie wach ist und einem wirklich manchmal Angst einjagen kann. Draco lächelte und beobachtete wie sie sich im Schlaf drehte.

„Was soll das Bürschchen!" Yorin zog ihn mit einem Ruck aus der Tür „Willst du das restliche Haus unbedingt wecken?"

Draco schüttelte wieder willig den Kopf und ging weiter immer noch sah er Ginnys Bild vor sich. Ihre roten Haare, ihre vielen Sommersprossen, ich Hände die …….

Er drehte sich auf der Stehle um und sah noch mal durch die Tür. Da lag sie und hielt den Serpentin in ihren Händen. Yorin blieb schnaufend stehen während Regulus sich interessiert zu Draco gesellte.

„Bedeutet sie dir so viel?"

Draco wurde rot und deutet auf Ginny. „Ähhhmm…sie…sie hat die Uhr?"

Regulus blinzelte und besah sich das Mädchen genauer. Tatsächlich. Sie hielt die Uhr. Regulus schlich in das Zimmer und Draco folgte ihm. Sie blieben direkt vor ihr stehen. Regulus beugte sich hinunter und versuchte ihr mit zitternden Händen die Uhr zu entwinden. Ginny seufzte wieder auf und Draco hatte Angst sie könnte aufwachen, was würde Yorin und Regulus dann mit ihr machen.

Vorsichtig zog Regulus ihr die Uhr aus den Händen und hielt sie triumphierend hoch. Yorin applaudierte lautlos. Sie gingen aus dem Raum und Draco warf einen letzten Blick zurück als er bemerkte das Ginny ihn mit offnen Augen beobachtete. Ihr Blick war erstaunt und glücklich. Er legte den Finger vor den Mund um ihr zu bedeuten ruhig zu sein. Doch sie war bereits aufgesprungen und stürmte auf ihn zu. Laut jauchzend warf sie sich ihm in die Arme.

„Ginny ist etwas passiert!" hörte er Ron Weasleys verschlafene Stimme vom anderen Ende des Flures. Yorin und Regulus drehten sich entsetzt um als sie den Lärm hörten.

„Mist" flüsterte der Kobold. Er mustere Ginny eindringlich, die ihrerseits zurückstarrte.

„Wer ist das?" fragte sie Draco. Fragend blickte er zu Regulus, der Ginny immer noch mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen musterte, sollte er ihr wirklich alles erzählen. Doch in dem Moment öffnete sich Rons Tür und Yorin zog alle drei in Ginnys Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

„Hey wa…" doch Draco hielt Ginny den Mund zu.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr sie hat uns gesehen?" flüsterte Yorin Regulus zu. Während sie draußen Schritte immer näher kommen hörten.

„Sie wird nichts verraten!" bürgte Draco panisch für sie würden sie eine Unschuldige umbringen nur weil sie zu viel weiß. Ginny zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch als sie Dracos panische Stimme hörte. Was ging hier vor?

Regulus hob eine Hand und zählte an den Fingern ab „Nun sie weiß von dem Serpentin, von dem Brief und sie hat uns gesehen. Früher oder später würde sie dahinter kommen. Uns bleibt leider keine Wahl……" Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen als sie Regulus Blick sah der auf sie gerichtet war.

* * *

Ron stand draußen vor der Tür seiner Schwester als er einen Lauten Knall von innen hörte. Er öffnete die Tür und hastete ins Zimmer „Daadddddddddddddd" schrie er mit schneeweißem Gesicht " schnell komm Ginny………….."

* * *

_Arme Ginny was wohl mit ihr passiert gg _

_Bunnylein: Danke für deine Reviews werde mich beeilen so schnell wie möglich Weiterzuschreiben._

_Klein-Elli: Werde jetzt mehr auf Fehler achten leider bin ich richtig mies in Rechtschreibung und Grammatik hoffentlich kann man es trotzdem entziffern._

_sweet-peach-marina: Bin mir aber nicht sicher ob er wirklich so heißt aber er hat ja einen Onkel der heißt Alphard das sagt zumindest Sirius im Fünften Band._

_Und danke, danke, danke, für alle Reviews._

_Greeze&Kiss Tash_


	15. Narju

15. Narju

„Au" schon wieder stolperte sie über einen Stein.

Mist hätte sie sich nicht wenigstens davor umziehen können. Nein, so stolperte Sie schon gut anderthalb Stunden in einem Nachhemd durch dunkle Steingänge, die nur erhellt wurden durch die Fackel die dieser komische Kobold hielt.

Ständig flüsterten sich die beiden Fremden etwas zu, es war unheimlich, die Dunkelheit und leise Stimmen die von den Wänden reflektiert wurden. Wenigstens ging Draco immer noch neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand. Seit sie hier angekommen waren hatte er sie nicht mehr los gelassen.

Ginny grinste glücklich. Draco warf ihr einen verwirrten Seitenblick zu und drückte ihre Hand kurz fester als er ihr ein kurzes Lächeln zeigte. Ginny vergaß kurz ihre kalten Füße die nur mit seinen Socken bedeckt waren die sie sich notgedrungen von ihm leihen musste. Er hatte sich sehr verändert in letzter Zeit, irgendwie war er schon richtig nett.

„Au" sie stieß gegen ihren Vordermann als dieser abrupt stehen blieb.

Yorin wandte sich grummelnd um und rieb seinen Rücken.

„Wir kommen jetzt auf eine direkte Handelsstraße Narjus, das heißt es dauert nicht mehr lange!" fügte er hinzu als er Ginnys gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sie gingen weiter und begegneten bald schon Händlern und anderen Gestalten Kobolden, Zwergen, Zentauren nur 1 oder 2 Menschen kamen an ihnen vorbei und desto näher sie der Stadt kamen desto mehr Geschöpfe kamen ihnen entgegen. Viele von den Kobolden sahen nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig aus und viele warfen Blicke auf Ginny die Draco ganz und gar nicht geheuer waren. Bald schon nahmen Yorin und Regulus sie in die Mitte als ein Kobold sogar näher gekommen war um sie genauer anzusehen.

„Wir müssen aufpassen die Kleine wäre eigentlich im Heiratsfähigenalter und sie trägt keinen Ehering, außerdem ist sie nicht unbedingt anständig gekleidet." Regulus warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. Yorin zog seinen Umhang aus um ihn über Ginnys Schultern zu hängen.

Langsam endete der Tunnel und mündete in einer riesigen Höhle. Sie standen an einem Felsvorsprung, unter ihnen erhoben sich Häuser die aus Stein geschlagen schienen. In den Straßen der Stadt war ein geschäftiges Treiben zu sehen. Sie stiegen einen schmalen Pfad in die Stadt hinunter. Draco sah nach oben und bemerkte das in der Decke der Höhle sich ein Loch befand und daraus seltsame Objekte herein und hinaus flogen. Er konnte jedoch nicht mehr genaueres erkennen da die Decke viel zu weit weg war. Ginny folgte seinem Blick und blieb ebenfalls an den Geschöpfen hängen die für sie aussahen wie kleine Fliegen.

„Was denkst sind das?" flüsterte sie ihm zu. Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. Langsam kamen sie immer mehr in das Zentrum der Stadt und je näher sie kamen desto mehr Händler hatten ihre Buden auf den Straßen aufgestellt, lautstark verkündeten sie ihre Ware. Obst, Brot aber auch Schmuck und Schwerter. An einer Auslage blieb Dracos Blick hängen dort lag ein großes Silbernes Schwert in dem kleine Runen eingraviert waren.

„Ein schönes Schwert!" flötete Yorin mit Kennerblick „doch du wirst es dir leider nicht leisten können!" er deutete auf ein Schild auf dem eine riesige Summe abgebildet war. Leider hatte Draco nicht das kleinste bisschen Geld mit sich und schon spürte er Ginnys Hand die ihn weiter hinter Regulus herzog. Yorin ging pfeifend hinter ihnen her.

Schon bald gelangten sie zu einer Ansammlung von Villen, dort gingen sie in einen Innenhof in dem sich ein drei stockiges Gebäude befand. In diesem Hof waren ein Zentaur und drei Kobolde gerade dabei mit dem Schwert zu üben. Als Yorin jedoch als Letzter eintrat verbeugten sie sich demütig.

„Das" Yorin deutete auf die vier vor ihnen" sind meine treuesten Lehnsmänner: Rhun „der Zentauer erhob sich" Konen „der Kobold mit den Roten Haaren und den vielen Muskeln erhob sich" und Zen und sein Zwilling Nell." die Zwei letzten erhoben sich sie schienen noch jung, blickten ihnen mit verschmitzten Blicken entgegen. Besonders Ginny schien ihnen zu gefallen, was Draco empört zur Kenntnis nahm. Er mochte die beiden nicht. Sie wurden freundlich begrüßt und sogar die Zwillinge schüttelten brav seine Hände jedoch blickte sie dabei die ganze Zeit Ginny an, so das Draco versehentlich auf einen ihrer Füße trat, was Ginny ein belustigtes Kichern entlockte. Zen funkelte Draco jedoch böse an.

„So nun ich möchte euch in Narju begrüßen das hier ist mein Heim" Yorin lies seinen Blick umher schweifen „ Ich hoffe doch sehr dass es euch hier gefallen wird, immerhin werden wir einen Weile bleiben."

„Bleiben sie den lange?" fragte Zen und funkelte Draco böse an während Nell Ginny verzückt musterte.

„So lange bis Dracos Ausbildung fertig ist!"

„Und wie lange wird das dauernd?" fragte nun Ginny.

„Das kann Monate dauern aber auch Wochen oder sogar Jahre!"

„Es kommt auf die Fähigkeiten des Schülers an!" warf Zen ein und grinste dümmlich „Das heißt bei dem eine Ewigkeit!" flüsterte er seinem Zwilling zu, doch Draco hörte es.

„Und in was wird er ausgebildet" fragte Ginny mit einem etwas dümmlichen Blick.

„Naja" antwortete Nell mit unschuldigen Blick „er wird doch zum Wächter ausgebildet oder?"

Regulus der bis jetzt still im Hintergrund gestanden hat schreckte auf „Genug jetzt wir sollten schlafen gehen, es war ein anstrengender Tag." Er scheuchte Ginny und Draco ins Haus.

„He und wie heißt du eigentlich?" riefen die Zwillinge Ginny hinterher.

„Ginny" schon waren sie im Haus und Yorin schloss die Tür.

„Ginny" fragte er ungläubig „ das ist doch kein Name!"

Ginny wurde rot "Nun eigentlich Ginevra. Aber das ist so…."

„Perfekt während deines Aufenthalts bist du Ginevra. Das macht einen besseren Eindruck und klingt vornehmlicher. „ rief Yorin aus der Küche als er mit einigen Schalen zurück kam in den Brot und Käse sowie Wurst und andere diverse Sachen wie Obst zu finden waren.

Hungrig setzten sich alle um den Runden Holztisch in der Mitte des Raumes und begannen zu essen. Bald fingen auch Yorin und Regulus auch wieder ein Gespräch an und Draco und Ginny saßen sich gegenüber und warfen hin und wieder einen Blick auf den anderen. Draco grinste, vielleicht würde der Aufenthalt doch ganz nett werde.

„So, als ihr beiden! Ginny leider haben wir nicht unbedingt mit dir gerechnet das heißt du schläfst bei Draco, das stört dich doch nicht!" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf während sie rot wurde. Regulus schickte sie nach oben und wies ihnen ein geräumiges Zimmer zu und lies sie dann allein. In dem Raum waren an einer Seite Fenster die von dünnen Stoffvorhängen bedeckt wurden. In der Rechten Ecke befand sich eine Art Strohlager mit einer menge Decken und Felle. Des Weiteren befand sich noch ein geräumiger Schrank und ein Regal voll mit vielen verschieden und gefährlich aussehenden Waffen die Draco gerade interessiert betrachtete.

Ginny schüttelte gerade den Kopf als sich die Tür öffnete und eine hübsche Frau eintrat. Sie war groß, blond, schlank und sie hatte veilchenblaue Augen. Ihr Blick schweifte kurz über Ginny und blieb an Draco hängen. Offensichtlich gefiel ihr was sie sah. Denn bald erschien ein engelsgleiches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Draco lächelte verunsichert zurück.

„Ich bin Elena und es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen." Sie strahlte Draco an als sie auf ihn zutrat und ihm Decken in die Hand drückte.

„Mein Ziehonkel schickt mich ich soll euch dies bringen offensichtlich wird ein neues Schlaflager benötigt." Mit diesen Worten warf sie Ginny einen geringschätzigen Blick über die Schulter.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder Draco zu. „Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann meine Kammer ist am Ende des Ganges." Damit drehte sich um und ging mit wehenden Haaren zur Tür. „Achja und bevor ich es nicht vergesse morgen werdet ihr dem König vorgestellt das heiß frühes aufstehen!" Sie lächelte Draco noch einmal zuckersüß an und verlies den Raum. Während Ginny Draco wütend die vielen Decken aus der Hand riss, starrte dieser immer noch auf die Tür. Wütend richtete sich Ginny in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers ein Schlaflager, zog Yorins Umhang aus und legte sich schlafen.

„Gute Nacht" hörte sie ihn noch leise flüstern bevor sie in einen Unruhigen Schlaf viel.

_Thanks für alle Reviews_

_Da ihr alle richtig geraten habt und heute Ostern ist hab ich mir gedacht ich stelle das nächste Kapitel früher rauf. Leider gibt's keinen Schokohasen dazu aber ihr könnt ihn euch ja vorstellen_

_Greeze Tash_

_Bitte vielmals um Verzeihung für alle Rechtschreibfehler, sollte ich noch welche haben._


	16. Kyrion

16. Kyrion

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen aufwachte hatte Draco das Zimmer bereits verlassen. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf und dehnte ihre müden Glieder. Licht viel durch die Fenster die mit dünnen Vorhängen verhangen waren. Doch es schien immer noch sehr früh zu sein, der Sonnenaufgang war wohl nicht lange her. Sie trat ans Fenster und sah zur Stadt hinab. Bereits jetzt in den Frühen Morgenstunden herrschte dort ein reges Treiben. Langsam ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie, neugierig spähte sie den Gang hinab und hinauf. Dann schlich sie sich leise in Richtung der Küche. Als sie den Treppenabsatz erreichte hielt sie erschrocken innen als sie ein lautes Kichern hörte. Die Küchentür unter der Treppe öffnete sich und heraus traten Elena und Draco.

Hastig versteckte sich Ginny hinter dem Treppenabsatz, doch Draco musste sie gehört haben den er wandte sich immer noch schief grinsend zum Treppenabsatz. „Ginny" fragte er.

Ginny seufzte enttäuscht auf, wollte sie doch überhaupt nicht mit dieser Elena frühstücken. Diese jedoch lächelte sie mit einem falschen Lächeln an und wies ihr den Weg in ein Gemütliches Zimmer. Dort auf dem Tisch standen die herrlichsten Dinge von Obst über Käse und Fleisch war alles zu finden. Hungrig wie ein Weasley nun mal war, stürzte sich Ginny auf das Essen. Draco nahm rechts von ihr Platz und fing ebenfalls hungrig an zu essen. Während sich Elena neben Draco hinsetzte schenkte sie Ginny nur ein mitleidiges Lächeln. Doch Ginny ignorierte sie und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das köstliche Essen. Gerade als Ginny das letzte Stück Brot in den Mund schob, öffnete sich die Tür.

„So sind alle fertig!" Yorin trat mit einem breiten Grinsen durch die Tür, im Stehen nahm er sich das letzte Stück Käse und stopfte es sich in den Mund.

„Oja Onkel, Draco ist schon lange fertig! Steht ihm seine Neue Kleidung nicht ausgezeichnet?" Ginny sah auf und bemerkte erst jetzt das Draco Mittelalterlich gekleidet war. Ginny musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, es sah lächerlich aus Stoffhosen und Stiefel, obwohl Ginny die Stiefel gefielen, sie schienen aus Drachenleder zu bestehen. Zur einer Schicken Jean würden sie sicher nicht schlecht aussehen. Das Hemd das Draco trug war aus weißem Stoff und wurde an den Handgelenken mit Lederarmbändern gehalten. Er hätte schlimmere Kleidung bekommen können. So nebenbei nahm sie wieder Elenas Stimme war

„Leider war Ginevra nicht bereit früher aufzustehen!" Elena warf Ginny einen spöttischen Blick zu. Ginny erwiderte ihn gehässig. Der Blickwechsel fiel Yorin anscheinend gar nicht auf den er fuhr selenruhig weiter sich bei den Resten des übrig gebliebenes Frühstück zu bedienen.

„Nun Ginevra…" murmelte Yorin unverständlich und spuckte ein paar Brotkrümel quer über den Tisch. „Um Mittag sind wir zum Essen beim König geladen, du solltest dich langsam umziehen. Elena wird dir bestimmt helfen! Ich habe dir heute Morgen schon extra neue Kleidung besorgt!" Elena warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu doch Ginny gab nur ein Nicken von sich und wunderte sich insgeheim wie früh die Leute hier normalerweise schon aufstehen. Sie stieg die Treppe nach oben und öffnete die Tür.

„Nicht hier" hörte sie Elenas Stimme hinter sich. Ginny wandte sich um uns sah wie Elena eine Tür am Ende des Ganges aufhielt. Als Ginny in den Raum hineinlugte konnte sie in einer Ecke einen Ofen sehen und ein riesig großen Bottich. Es war das Bad, dachte Ginny entsetzt und erkannte in dem Moment die Toilette die in einer Ecke stand und nichts anderes als ein Topf war, dehn wohl jeder selbst danach draußen entleeren musste. Ginny verzog angeekelt das Gesicht das war der Fuchsbau ja noch ein richtiges Schloss. Ein Stich zog durch ihr Herz als sie daran dachte nie wieder in ihr Zimmer betreten zu können oder in der Küche mit ihrer Familie zusammenzusetzen und gemeinsam zu frühstücken. Nie mehr das Essen ihrer Mutter zu essen. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

„Du kannst ruhig gehen" wandte sie sich an die neugierige Elena die ihre Gefühls Veränderung wohl bemerkt hatte. Immer noch versuchte Ginny ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten als Elena die Tür hinter sich schloss. Ginny vermisste ihre Familie. Was sie wohl gerade machten? Ginnys Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an einem Blauen etwas hängen das über den Bottichrand hing. Langsam ging sie darauf zu.

* * *

„Wir werden euch jetzt noch die Stadt zeigen, sollt euch doch hier auskennen!" sprach Yorin. 

Draco sah auf, seit Ginny vor einer Weile das Zimmer verlassen hatte waren sie in Stiller Eintracht zusammen gesessen, während Yorin hin und wieder ein Stück Fleisch gegessen hatte.

„Wie lange werden wir den hier bleiben?" fragte Draco

„Alles zu seiner Zeit mein Junge!"

In eben diesem Moment kam Elena herein. „Ginny ist bald fertig, ich werde mich jetzt zu Rhun aufmachen er hat mich gebeten etwas für ihn zu erledigen!" Sie machte einen kurzen Knicks und lächelte Draco an und verschwand.

Draco runzelte die Stirn „Sie sagte sie währe ihre Ziehnichte. „

„Ja ich habe sie aufgenommen, mein Bruder hat sie damals adoptiert als ihre beiden Eltern gestorben sind. Sie waren Menschen, keine Zauberer Voldemort hat sie umgebracht ein Wirbelsturm hat ihr gesamtes Haus zum Einstürzen gebracht. Die gesamte Nachbarschaft war zerstört nur sie hat überlebt. Sie hatte Glück. Es war der erste Einsatz meines Bruder er hat sie mitgebracht und aufgezogen. Leider ist er oft auf Wanderschaft deshalb ist sie bei mir hier direkt in der Stadt ist ihr ohnehin mehr Sicherheit geboten."

„Was tut ihrer Bruder wenn er dauernd unterwegs ist?" fragte Draco neugierig.

„Nun er ist Botschafter und steht im Dienste des Königs!"

Draco wollte etwas erwidern, doch eben im diesem Moment öffnete sich die Türen und Ginny schritt herein. Draco war sich sicher sein Mund stand offen. Sie trug ein blaues Kleid und es stand ihr vorzüglich. Ihr langes rotes Haar trug sie offen und sah aus wie eine Prinzessin.

„Nun wie ich sehe hat Yorin das richtige für dich ausgewählt!" Regulus trat hinter Yorin ein und musterte Ginny ebenfalls mit Bewunderung. „Wir sollten unseren Rundgang machen sonst verpassen wir den Termin beim König noch wirklich!"

„Und das ist der Markt!" Yorin deutete auf eine breite Straße die sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen darauf hinzuweisen. Selbst in der Winkelgasse schien weniger los zu sein als hier. Das ganze Stadtleben schien sich hier abzuspielen. Kinder die spielenden durch die Straßen liefen, alten Frauen die tratschend zusammenstanden und Händler die laut ihre Ware anpriesen war nur eine der Wenige Menschen oder Kobolde oder andere Wesen die sich hier herumtrieben. Amüsiert stellte Draco fest das Ginny der Trubel zu gefallen schien. Er hatte sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen verloren, sie sah einfach Atemberaubend aus. Das Kleid war einfach geschnitten und schmeichelte ihrer Figur. Auch andere schienen sie zu bemerken den viele bewundernde Blicke wurden ihr zugeworfen. Besonders ihr rot leuchteten Locken schienen sie zu etwas besonderen zu machen. Niemand sonst hatte eine solche Haarfarbe. Viele Händler versuchte ihr Schmuck anzudrehen und Ginny schien so manches Mal nicht abgeneigt doch hatten sie beide kein Geld.

Bald kamen sie durch eine Schmale Gassen aus dem Trubel heraus und zum Rand der Stadt. Dort erstreckte sich ein großes Feld auf dem viele Wesen versammelt waren, entweder mit dem Schwert oder dem Bogen übten aber auch in Gruppen zusammenstanden und redeten. Manche ritten auch auf Pferden und stachen auf Heuballen ein. Auch wenn Draco nicht klar war welchen Sinn diese Art von Kämpfen gegen Voldemort hatte, hoffte er zumindest dass sie auf ihre Eigene Art Sinn ergab. Ginny musterte die Männer mit Neugier und Erstaunen.

„Das ist unser Übungsplatz"

Wären wir selbst sicher nicht darauf gekommen dachte Draco sarkastisch.

Yorin ging weiter und Regulus, Draco und Ginny folgten ihm. Er ging auf eine Gruppe Männer zu. Auch Nell und sein Bruder Zen standen unter ihnen. Sie warfen Ginny erfreute Blicke zu, die wie Draco grummelnd verstellte lächelnd erwiderte. Zwischen den Männer entstand schnell ein Gespräch und auch Ginny stand bald umring, wie Draco feststellte, von Verehren und wurde mit Fragen überschüttet. Nur Draco stand abseits und beobachtete die immer noch Kämpfenden auf dem Feld.

Plötzlich zog ihn jemand an der Schulter herum. „…Ja das ist er Draco er kommt von oben…heute wird er dem König vorgestellt…ja länger denke ich „ Draco schnappte ein paar Wortfetzen auf als Yorin in herum gezogen hatte doch seine Aufmerksam wurde von etwas neuem Beansprucht. Ein Platz gegenüber dem Kampfplatz and auf der Seite der Riesigen Höhle, gleich neben dem Weg den sie gestern herunter gestiegen waren.

Draco riss die Augen, auf dem Platz wurde gerade ein Drache aus den Höhlen geführt die sich die Wand entlang zogen. Er war riesig und der Mensch erschien eher nur als Begleiter statt als Herr dieses gigantischen Tieres. Der Mensch zumindest glaubte Draco das es einer War, da es aus dieser Entfernung nicht zu erkennen war, ging dem Ungetüm nur bis zum Knie. Auch Ginny schien den Drachen bemerkt zu haben den sie stand genau neben ihm und starrte gebannt zum ihn hinüber. Aus dem Nichts erschallte plötzlich ein lautes Brüllen und Dracos und Ginnys Köpfe schossen gen Himmel. Dort flogen 5 Drachen die soeben durch das Loch in der Decke gekommen waren und setzten zu Landung an. „Ach so ist das „ hörten sie Regulus hinter ihnen seufzten. „ deshalb hatte er uns nicht früher empfangen." Auch er sah gen Himmel „Kommt alle beide!" Er führte sie quer durch den Kampfplatz und Draco nahm zur Kenntnis dass ihnen verwunderte Blicke folgten. Ebenso widerwillig nahm er wahr das sie genau das Drachengehege ansteuerten auf dem gerade alle 5 Ungetüme gelandet waren. Als sie den Rand erreichten blieb Ginny stehen und er tat es ihr gleich. Doch schon bald kam er sich lächerlich vor und folgte Regulus weiter während Ginny zurückblieb. Regulus hielt direkt auf den größten der Giganten zu, seine Schuppen waren pechschwarz und auf seiner Brust trug er ein Wappen, sicher das Wappen des Königreiches. Von dem Rücken des Schönen Tieres, Draco musste sich eingestehen das es das war, stieg soeben sein Reiter herab. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang, Kettenhandschuhe und auf seiner Brust war das gleiche Wappen wie auf dem Drachen abgebildet. Nach der Körpergröße zu schließen schien es ein Kobold zu sein. Doch er konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen da es unter der Kapuze nicht erkennbar war. Draco blieb wenige Schritt vor dem Fremden stehen so das Regulus und er ungestört reden konnten, auch Yorin blieb neben ihm stehen. Der Reiter machte ein paar Handbewegungen und Regulus stellte sich wieder gerade hin, da er sich bücken musste um mit ihm zu reden. Der Reiter wandte sich nun um und hielt auf ihn zu. Er blieb nur einen Schritt vor ihm stehen. Er zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Doch was Draco sah war kein Kobold es war eher eine Kreuzung aus Mensch und Kobold er hatte spitze Ohren und die Nase eines Kobolds, aber der Rest war eindeutig Menschlich. Im Ganzen sah das ganze fast schon lächerlich aus wie eine Karikatur eines Menschen.

Regulus räusperte sich „Darf ich vorstellen Kyrion, König von Narju!"

* * *

_Hi Leute  
sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, aber momentan bin ich voll mit lernen beschäftigt  
Ab jetzt kommendie Kap.aber wieder etwas schneller  
Danke für eure Reviews und bitte überseht einfach wieder meine Schreibfehlergg  
Greeze and Kiss Nantea_


	17. Der richtige Weg?

**17. DER RICHTIGE WEG?**

Draco vernahm ein leises Glucksen hinter sich. Er war einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah wie Ginny ein Lachen hinter vorgehaltener Hand unterdrückte.

„Nun es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, ich habe ja schon viel von dir gehört!" hörte er die tiefe raue Stimme des Königs. Artig schüttelte er den Alten Mann die Hand. „Ich hoffe doch deine Anreise ist gut verlaufen wie mir Regulus erzählte gab es so manche Schwierigkeiten!" dabei warf er Regulus einen bösen Seitenblick zu. Dann wandte er sich endgültig zu Regulus um und entfernte sich mit ihm ein paar Schritte von Draco und Ginny, die er vollständig ignoriert hatte.

„Wie unhöflich!" hörte Draco Ginny flüstern was Draco ein Schmunzeln entlockte. Er wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern als er das leise Geflüster des Königs wahrnahm.

„Das Mädchen auch noch, ich habe erlaubt den Jungen herbringen zu lassen aber das Mädchen ist hier nicht erwünscht!"

„Er wäre nicht ohne sie hergekommen die beiden sind so etwas, wie nunja ein Paar!" erwiderte Regulus leise.

„Das wird den hohen Rat wenig interessieren immerhin entscheiden sie was in Narju geschieht, wer hier sein darf und wer nicht."

„Du tust so als könntest du keinen Einfluss auf ihre Entscheidungen nehmen, immerhin musst du als König ihre Entscheidungen auch akzeptieren. Und du hast sie immerhin schon so weit gebracht das Draco eine Ausbildung als Wächter erhält."

Kyrion schnaufte laut auf „ Natürlich werde ich sie überzeugen können und müssen, denn ich wette du wirst sonst deinen Einfluss geltend machen und einen neuen König berufen lassen."

Ein lauter Schrei lies Draco herumfahren. Ginny klammerte sich Hilfe suchend an seinen Arm während die Schnauze eines Drachens schnüffelnd über ihren Arm glitt.

„Draco" flehte sie mit zitternder Stimme „Hilf mir!"

Draco zögerte einen Moment. Er musste handeln. „REGULUS eines dieser Viecher will Ginny fressen!" schrie Draco lauthals. Verstört hob das Tier daraufhin den Kopf und wollte sich Draco zuwenden. Als der Kopf des Ungetüms gerade noch ein paar Zentimeter von Dracos Haarschopf entfernt war schob eine faltige, alte Hand den Kopf des Tieres beiseite.

„Nun ich und Regulus haben alles Nötige besprochen ich werde mich freuen mit euch beiden zu Abend zu essen!" Er verneigte sich vor Draco und gab Ginny einen Handkuss, was dieser sichtlich unangenehm war. Damit drehte sich der König herum und verschwand mit seinem Gefolge in Richtung Stadt.

Draco warf Regulus einen kritischen Blick zu. Wie viel Macht hatte Regulus über den König wenn dieser Ginny nun doch so schnell akzeptierte.

o0o

„Nun die Aussichten auf den heutigen Abend sind doch ganz vorzüglich. Die Feste des Königs sind immer äußerst …" Regulus warf Yorin einen warnenden Blick zu „…ähmm….amüsant."

„Wir sollten uns vorbereiten und ein wenig schlafen gehen, denn sonst werden wir wahrscheinlich nicht vor morgen Abend Schlaf finden!" Als Yorin und Regulus das Zimmer verlassen hatten warf Ginny Draco einen vernichtenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Essen zu.

„Stimmt etwas nicht!"

„Nein ganz und gar nicht, ein Drache wollte mich heute fressen und du hast nichts dagegen unternommen!"

„Ich habe nach …."

„…Regulus gerufen. Ich war dabei, wirklich mutig." Wütend schob Ginny den Teller von sich.

„Ginny" versuchte es Draco.

„Nein ich will nichts von dir hören!"

Damit verlies Ginny das Zimmer mit wehendem Haar.

o0o

Nichtsnutziger Idiot. Ginny warf die Zimmertür hinter sich zu. Was tat Du-weißt-schon-wer mit solchen Feiglingen an seiner Seite. Plötzlich stiegen Gedanken an Harry wieder in ihr hoch. Wie selten hatte sie doch an ihn gedacht. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

Ginny trat wütend gegen den Schrank worauf der hin ächzend bedrohlich schaukeln anfing. So konnte sie nicht hören wie hinter Ihr die Zimmertür aufging und Draco eintrat.

„Weißt du mein Spezialgebiet sind nicht unbedingt Drachen!" Ginny fuhr herum. „Regulus kennt sich in solchen Sachen besser aus, sicher ist sicher. Ich meine wenn ich es versuche hätte, hätte es trotzdem schief gehen können!"

„Manchmal sollte man es versuchen!"

„Möglich aber Drachen sind da glaub ich eine Ausnahme!"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen „Denkst du so einfach kommst du davon! Was ist mit dieser Elena?"

„Elena wer?" grinste Draco und kam auf Ginny zu.

Ginny wich zurück „Du weist was ich meine!"

„Ich meine nicht, das ich das meine was du meinst, für mich bist du die einzige!"

Inzwischen standen sie so nah beieinander dass jeder des anderen Herz schlagen hörte. Draco beugte sich Ginny entgegen und Ginny überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter. Ihre Hände lagen auf seinen Oberarmen während er seine Arme um ihre Hüften geschlungen hatte. Nach Jahren wenn nicht nach Jahrzehnten so kam es Ginny vor, trennten sie sich von einander. Draco grinste und beugte sich langsam vor um zärtlich an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern. Während in Ginny wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen meldete, gab sie sich doch Dracos Zärtlichkeit hin um sich zu trösten und um zu vergessen.

o0o

Draco hörte Ginnys leises Seufzen. Gott sei dank Krise abgewendet.

o0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

Hi leute!

Lang hats gedauert. Doch jetzte kommen wieder neue Kapitel.  
Wegen der Schule musste ich leider mit dem Schreiben aufhören doch ich hoffe das ich jetzt wieder mit meiner Geschichte weitermachen kann.  
Noch mal vielen Dank an all bisherigen Reviewer und ich hoff das ihr meine Story auch weiterhin lesen werdet und vielleicht ein oder zwei Reviews abgeben werden. Würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen.

kiss Tea


	18. Ein schwerer Weg

Ein schwerer Weg

Rote Lippen küssten ihn es fühlte sich gut an, warme Hände tasteten seinen Körper ab, er wollte nie wieder aufwachen. Ginny seine Ginny. Doch als sich Schwarzes Haar in sein Blickfeld schob wusste er, dass es nicht seine Ginny war. Und trotzdem fühlte es sich gut an, wahnsinnig gut, aber war es richtig?

Das Klopfen and der Tür lies Draco hochschrecken und sogleich zusammenzucken, seine Knochen schmerzten, er sollte Yorin bitten etwas mehr Stroh auf sein Lager zu werfen.

Draco sah hinab auf die schlafende Ginny die der Lärm offensichtlich überhaupt nicht störte. Er beobachtet das Mädchen neben sich und musste feststellen dass er gerne jeden Morgen so aufwachen würde.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf als Yorin noch einmal kräftig gegen die Tür trat und schimpfend, „Diese verdammten Faulpelze, in meiner Jugend ….", davon stapfte.

Langsam erhob sich Draco streckte sein schmerzenden Glieder und versuchte so leise wie möglich aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen doch als er auch nur einen Schritt von dem Bett entfernt stand öffnete Ginny schlagartig ihre wundervollen Augen und warf einen fragenden Blick auf ihn.

„Warum gehst du?"

Draco grinste:" Wir sollten längst unten beim frühstücken sein? In einer Stunde sollen wir im Palast sein" Murrend setzte sich Ginny auf, ihre viel zu großes Nachthemd rutschte ihre langsam über die Schultern so das Draco den Ansatz ihrer Brüste sehen konnte.

Und als Ginny die Decke zurückschlug hatte Draco wirklich einen verdammt guten Blick auf ihre Oberschenkel. Er fluchte innerlich leise als Ginny aufstand und das Hemd wieder ihre Beine verdeckte und bis zum Boden viel. Mit hochrotem Kopf richtete sie sich auch noch den Rest ihres Nachtkleids. Mit wütenden Blick und leichten Gemurmel das sich leicht nach Lustmolch anhörte schob sie den immer noch mit starrenden Malfoy aus der Tür um sich umzuziehen.

„Verdammt was für eine Frau.."

oOoOoOo

„Sind sie bald soweit?" fragte Regulus mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen als Yorin zornig in die Küche stampfte.

„Ich hoffe für sie das beide sich endlich aus ihren Betten bewegen den das nächste Mal werden ich einen Eimer Wasser mitbringen?" er schritt zum Tisch und füllte sich aus eine Karaffe ein großes Glas Wein ein.

Zen und Nell die ebenfalls neben Regulus am Küchentisch saßen tauschten einen heimtückischen Blick aus. „Weißt du Regulus wenn ich Draco wäre würde ich auch nicht aufstehen…" sagte Nell langsam mit einem berechnenden Blick auf den großen Zauberer.

„immerhin" beendete sein Zwilling Zenn den Satz" mit so einem atemberaubenden Mädchen in meinem Bett. Wir meinen ja nur wäre es nicht besser wenn die beiden während Draco's Aufenthalt hier, zwecks sein Ausbildung und so weiter, ein getrenntes Zimmer erhalten."

Regulus zündete seelenruhig eine Pfeife an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Meint ihr" er wusste jetzt schon worauf das hinauslief, obwohl im der Grundgedanke eigentlich auch schon gekommen war.

Nell und Zen waren sich nun ihrer Sache sich „ Wir könnten doch die kleine in ein Zimmer in unserem Haus aufnehmen. Das würde doch bestimmt deines Schülers Konzentration steigern!"

Yorin lachte herzlich auf „Natürlich das ist das einzige warum es geht nicht war!"

Doch Nell und Zen registrierten Yorins Bemerkung gar nicht sie schauten Regulus immer noch bittend an und hofften auf ein zustimmendes Nicken.

„Weißt du Yorin" Regulus zog an seiner Pfeife" Ich finde die Idee gar nicht so schlecht…" Nell und Zen wollten sich gerade unter dem Tisch gegenseitig die Hände schütteln für ihren Geniestreich „aber ich denke eher an Elena als Gesellschaft für Ginevra die beiden werden sich sicher prächtig verstehen und Elena kann Ginevra viel beibringen. Und Draco kann sich trotzdem auf seine Ausbildung konzentrieren. Damit sind doch alle zufrieden oder?"

Er sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde. Yorin kaute auf einem Apfel rum und schien wenig interessiert, während Zen und Nell mit Gesichtern dasaßen, als hätten sie auf eine besonders saure Zitrone gebissen.

oOoOoOoOo

Der Weg zum Palast war anstrengend, man musste einen Steilen Weg entlang der Wände der Höhle gehen um zum Palast zu gelangen.

Der Palast selbst lag in einer Steinwand der Höhle eingelassen, eigentlich war er vielmehr aus dem Stein herausgemeißelt worden.

Ginny fand es wahnsinnig beeindruckend. Zwei Wächter standen zu beiden Seiten des Eingangs die sich bei näherem hinsehen als Minotauren entpuppten.

Ein leiser Schauer jagte Ginny über ihren Rücken als sie an den Unheimlichen Tieren vorbei gingen. Sie warf einen Blick auf Draco der längst nicht so beeindruckt schien wie sie, er hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck den er früher so oft in der Schule gezeigt hatte. Diese Gleichgültigkeit und seine leeren Augen waren noch unheimlicher als die Minotauren.

Und gerade dieser Gesichtsaudruck erinnerte Ginny wieder daran das dieser Junge, dieser Mann neben ihr nicht unschuldig war, er war ein Totesser.

Auf was hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen. Aber Ginny liebte nun mal Abenteuer. Früher hatte sie dauernd nur zuhören können welche Atemberaubenden Abenteuer ihr Bruder Ron und seine beiden Freunde bestritten hatten doch jetzt war sie selbst in einem drin.

Ja das war ihr Abenteuer und zum ersten Mal war sich Ginny sicher das sie hierhergehörte, das es richtig war hier zu sein und das sie an Draco's Seite kämpfen würde komme was wolle.

oOoOoOo

_Kapitel 18 ist jetzt endlich on, ich hoffe es werden bald mehr._

_Danke auch für eure tollen Reviews_

_Amylin Christin: Draco hat sicher viele Geheimnisse noch vor Ginny immerhin ist er mit 17 Totesser geworden und wer einen Vater hat wie Lucius Malfoy hatte vorher sicher auch nicht ein langweiliges Leben. Obwohl ich denke das Ginny die Sache mit Bellatrix die immerhin 40 ist am wenigsten gefallen würde gg _

_Kizz Tea_


End file.
